Only You
by MaahKisneer
Summary: Rose Hathaway is an english princess. Her parents arranged a marriage between her and a prince, the future King of Russia, Dimitri Belikov. They never saw each other before, but that doesn't matter to anyone. They are now husband and wife. Will they be able to solve things, please an empire, and have a happy marriage? All at the same time ? Will they find love ? ALL HUMAN. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. This story is intended for fanfiction and entertainment purposes only. **  
**This is an idea I had after watching too many historical romance films. It will be mainly told on Rose's point of view.**  
**Tell me if I should continue this. **  
**Enjoy.**

* * *

**RPOV**

The day outside was great: the sun was shinning, and it was pretty warm for the end of Winter, in Scotland. I was here, with my maids, trying to get away from my family for a few moments.

" - You shouldn't worry so much, my darling." - Alberta, my teacher since I was three, said with a small smile.

I smiled back, trying to cover my truly feelings about everything.

The beautiful garden made me remember the times I spent in Turkey hunting with my father, and playing around with my distant cousins. I wished I could go back in time and stay there forever, but for a princess, things are never so easy.

My mother's aunt is the queen of England, Tatiana Ivashkov. We belong to the royal family from England. Since aunt Tatiana doesn't have any children, the next in the succession line for the throne is my older brother, Mason Hathaway Mazur. My father is the youngest son of the king of Turkey. All this background, made me one of the

perfect princess in Europe, something I would be glad to trade for a simple life in the country.

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur, I'm seventeen years old, and I am engaged to the Prince of Russia, the heir to that huge empire.

It all began nine months ago, the day after my seventeen birthday party, which was also a debutant party too. The ambassador of Russia, Mikahil Tanner, came to say goodbye when he was leaving, and as he kissed my hand he said: _" You would be a great queen to my country, and a great wife to my price and future king, Miss Rosemarie."_ I remember I blushed, and looked away, but what seemed an innocent joke, became more than that. Two months later, he came back, to show his prince wish to take me as his wife. The subject was discussed with my parents, aunt Tatiana and her counselors.

I wasn't allowed to take part, since it wasn't my decision to make. That day, they told me I was engaged to Dimitri Peter Romanov Belikov, the prince of Russia and Duke of St. Petersburg.

Following the church rules, I could only really marry him after my eighteen birthday which was a two months from now. The _"contract"_, already sign by him and his mother, arrived earlier this morning and it was the reason of my escape to the garden. My family was boiling with excitement, and my mother was acting like a crazy woman, with her ladies-in-waiting, and the Duchess Voda, to have everything ready for my departure, two days from now. I would pass by London, Amsterdam, Paris, Copenhagen, and two other cities until my entourage reached St. Petersburg.

The wedding would be in the Winter Palace, and the plan was, after a couple of days, when he was King, we would move to Moscow.

Fear and sadness was all I knew until the day of my departure arrived. The entire family was present, including the Queen and her counselors. The habitants of Glasgow also came to say goodbye. Most of them worked at our mansion, and I knew them in a basic way. They gave me flowers, and they seemed happy to see me, their princess, going away to become the Queen of a distant country.

I kissed everyone goodbye before entering my carriage. The carriage that was going to take me away from all I knew to a whole new life.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue ? Review please!**

**Love to all,**

**MaahKisneer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**I'm so excited I decided to post a new chapter today. I'll post a new chapter once a week. **

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. This story is intended for fanfiction and entertainment purposes only.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Two weeks passed since I left Glasgow. Aunt Tatiana escorted me to London. I stayed with her in the palace during two days, and then a big boat, take me and my belongings to Normandy, where a man, representing the King of France was waiting to take us to Paris. The only known person with me, was my escort the foreign minister, Richard Voda, the Duke and husband of Priscilla Voda, my mother's friend.

During most of the journey I was alone in my carriage, reading, and from time to time, smiling and waving when we passed by a small town or village.

After we left Paris, all I could think of was about my brother. He came to my room the night before my departure.

Mason was everything a future king could be. He was brave, intelligent and kind, and most importantly, he was everything I wasn't. Where he was calm, I was rebellious. When he just accepts every single order we received, I was the one to make questions. He was the diplomatic, and I liked to solve things in another way. We were so different, but at the same time so similar.

He knew, like me, everything about politics, and about European Monarchies. We both studied together, until he was ten, and my parents sent him to a military college.

He only came back home on holidays and special dates. Mason used to be a weird red-hair boy with freckles, but now he was tall, handsome and elegant in his military uniform.

In that last night, he came to my room, and sat with me in my bed. We talked about our future, and we laugh about our memories, from when we were children. When I was almost falling asleep I heard him saying _"I hope this Belikov is a good man. Otherwise, I'll start a war before I'm King." _

He repeated the same words to me, when I hugged him goodbye, assuring that everything would be fine.

Right now, almost arriving in St. Petersburg, the feeling of sadness and fear returned. I was about to meet my fiancé. A man seven years older than me, that I had never seen in my life.

I did my best to control myself, taking deep breaths, as I felt the carriage stopping.

I took deep breaths, remembering that I looked beautiful in the perfect pink pale french dress that my mother had chosen personally, two months ago. I missed her for a moment. The door in the carriage was opened revealing Richard Voda, who had a small smile in his face.

" - Princess Hathaway." - He gave me his hand, helping me to come out. A blonde girl was standing near him. She was just a one or two inches smaller than me. She came forward, lowering her head to me.

" - Princess Hathaway. My name is Mia Rinaldi. I am one of your ladies-in-waiting. Nice to meet you, majesty." - She sounded formal and dry.

" - The pleasure is mine." - A small moment of silence, followed, only to be broken by the sound of laughing. I looked at Mia.

" - The Prince is over there, waiting to meet you. You must come with me." - She said eyeing Richard. I nodded, following her, walking to where the other carriage was. This one was bigger than mine, painted with the royal Russian symbols.

As we walked, I noticed four guards, and two tall men, standing near it. Mia stopped, and told me to go forward, a little away from her. The tallest men, turned around, and walked towards me. He was an extremely good-looking and exceptionally handsome man with godlike angular, masculine features. He was very tall, perhaps 6'7" with a lean, well-built, muscular physique. His brown hair was tied in his neck, in a small ponytail.

He came closer to me, standing only one foot away, chocolate brown eyes looking at me. After an awkward silent moment, I did what they had told me to do. Holding my dress in an elegant way, I made a bow.

" - Your Majesty." - He reached my hand, giving me a small kiss. The soft touch of his lips just above the lace glove, made me feel a chill, and I felt a rush, almost like a shock when he kept holding my hand for a few seconds before releasing it.

" - Princess Hathaway. It's a pleasure to meet you." - His face was serious, and emotionless. " - Please, come with me. We will go to the palace in the same carriage." - I didn't say a word, as he walked away, heading in Richard's direction. Both men talked for a while, and then the Prince, helped me to get in his carriage.

We didn't talk in our way to the Winter Palace, but I could feel his gaze on me all the time. The only time I tried to look back, he looked away from me.

Several people were standing in front of the palace. The guards were arranged in two columns, separating the people, and making way for the carriages.

The carriage stopped, and the prince got out, immediately being received by the people with screams and plaudits.

He waited for me, and hold my hand to help me out.

The Prince took me inside, where on the stairs, his family was waiting for us. I could recognize from the paintings they showed me back home, the Queen mother, Olena Belikov. Her brown hair was slightly lighter than the photos, but the gentle brown eyes were the same.

She came closer, hugging her son.

It was the first time I saw The Prince smiling. It was just a small smile, but it was warm, and I could see the love in his eyes.

" - Mama."

" - Dimka, my boy." - The Queen passed her hand in his face, before turning to me. " - Princess Rosemarie Hathaway. It's a pleasure to finally meet my daughter-in-law. Have you made a good trip?"

" - The pleasure is mine, your majesty. Yes. It was a long one, but it was nice." - I smiled.

" - Come meet the family. Your new family." - She pulled me forward with her, near the stairs. " - Let me introduce you to my daughters, Karolina the eldest one," - A woman with brown hair and brown eyes, smiled at me and came to hug me.

" It's wonderful to meet my sister-in-law." - I smiled back, looking for Olena.

" - This is Sonya, " - Her eyes were the same as Karolina's and Olena's, but her hair was a little darker. After another look, I also noticed she was pregnant. Sonya didn't came to hug me, and just nodded at me. " - And finally, this is Viktoria, the youngest one. She is just one year younger than you, and she was excited to meet you, Princess."

" - Please, call me Rose." - I said, only noticing what I had done two seconds after. I just interrupted the Queen Mother, to correct her._ Great, Rose._ " - I am so sorry. I didn't mean to.." - The Queen put her hand in my shoulder, with a warm and caring smile in her face.

" - It's fine, my darling. I will treat you by Rose, only if you also treat me by my first name. Olena. In family, we like the leave the titles away, Rose." I felt good when she didn't use my title, and showed to her my appreciation with a smile. Viktoria came, and hugged me.

" - You are prettier than the drawings and paintings showed."

" - Thank you." - I smiled politely.

" - I hope you like to go out. I will love to show everything around for you." She sounded so excited and happy, making me feel a little more comfortable.

" - Take it easy, Vika. Rose was travelling for the last two months. She needs some rest first. Then, we also have the last touches to the wedding ceremony on Sunday. We only have eight days until there." - I don't know why I turned to look to The Prince. My heart ached for a second, but I look back to Olena, hiding it with a smile.

" - I have some matters to resolve, I am sure you don't mind if I went to my study room?" - The Prince's voice, surprised me. Everyone turned to look at him, still in the place where Olena left him, after their hug.

Olena didn't seem happy, but Karolina intervened, before she said something.

" - I am sure Rose, and Mama don't mind."

" - Don't forget the dinner, Dimka." - He came closer, and kissed her cheek.

" - I won't." - He left without looking at me.

Actually, during this small conversation, he didn't look at me at all.

The Prince's attitude made me think about the love stories I had read back in England, and the other stories I knew about unhappy marriages. My biggest fears were becoming truth. Would I be another queen with an unhappy marriage who had to tolerate all her husband's mistress?

Olena herself show to me where my room was. For now I would be staying near her room, in one of the guest suites, this would be my room until the wedding day. After that I would be moved to the Tsesarevna apartments. When the King, Olena's husband died nine years ago, the Tsar's suite stayed empty. Olena, as the queen regnant kept her room, the one reserved for the wife of the current King. Since The prince didn't want to stay in his father's old room, it was decided he would stay in his normal room, the Tsesarevich suite, being like that, Olena wasn't going to be disturbed. The arrangements were perfect, and everything was settled. The King and the Queen had separate rooms, connected between them. On the wedding night and any other night, as my mother told me, we were going to share the principal suite, as husband and wife.

The next three days were busy and exhaustive. Olena and the girls were always around me, talking about the last arrangements, so that the ceremony would be perfect. I only saw the prince during the meals, but even then he was always distant. He never spoke to me, nor sat near me. I was starting to feel angry because of his mysterious and broody attitudes.

I tried my best to keep those feelings away. Angry was not the best way to feel in the beginning of a marriage.

On Thursday morning, my maids were finishing to help me getting dressed, when Viktoria came in smiling.

" - Good morning Rose! I spoke to my mother, and she said today I can finally take you on a tour through the Palace, after the breakfast. I am so excited! There are so much for you to see!" - I smiled, feeling happier than the other days.

" - That is great, Viktoria!"

" - I told you before. Call me Vika. My siblings treat me like that, and now, since you are like my new sister, I insist you treat me like them."

" - Alright, Vika." - She laughed, and carried me to the breakfast room.

When we were done, Viktoria was the first to get up, taking me with her. It was going to be a long day.

After three hours, almost 300 rooms, we finally stopped in the inside gardens.

" - There's a lot to see yet."

" - Vika. Please, be merciful. My legs are hurting and I am really tired of seeing rooms full of paintings and sculptures. Can we skip those, and see the real important ones?" - She laughed.

" - Yes. I agree with you."

" - Why you didn't say before?"

" - Well, they told me you were a real princess, and I thought you were one of the boring ones, who liked arts and that."

" - I like art, but not too much, if you know what I mean." - She smiled deviously at me.

" - I guess you are different than I imagined. I am starting to like you more, Rose."

" - I am glad. So, what would be the next interesting place for us to go?"

" - The orchard near the kitchen. It's big, and it has the best fruits in Russia. Let's go."

* * *

**See you next Friday!**

**Love,**

**MaahKisneer. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews and follows!**

**Since I won't be able to post a new chapter tomorrow, I decided to post it today. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. This story is intended for fanfiction and entertainment purposes only.**

**********(PS: I put the translations of the parts that are in Russian at the end of the chapter.)**

******R&R. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Viktoria was right. The orchard was large and varied. She was telling me about her adventures with her sisters in here, when we heard a scream.

" - What was that?"

" - I don't know." - I moved trying to find from where the screaming was coming. Viktoria came behind me, looking fearful. As we moved closer, the screaming became appeals. " - Rose, we should go back."

" - I want to see what is happening." - When we got close enough, I finally saw what was happening.

Near the orange trees, a man was standing, holding out a stick, and hitting someone.

The someone turned out to be a boy. He didn't seem to have more than ten years old. He looked hurt, and his clothes were dirty. He was a people boy. Near him, there were three oranges in the ground. Understanding cursed through me, when I saw the men, holding the stick, getting ready to hit the boy again, but before he could do something, I got out of the hiding place behind the tree.

" - STOP!" - The man turned around, and when he saw me and Viktoria, he bowed his head.

" - Milady!"

" - What's going on here?" - He looked to Viktoria.

" - Вы говорите по-английски?" She asked in Russian, and the man nodded. " - Ответ на нее." I didn't understand Russian very well, but somehow I knew she had asked him, if he had understood what I said. The man nodded.

" - The boy is a thief. He tried to steal oranges. I caught him in time. He is being punished." - I looked to the boy, seeing that he had cuts all over his bloodied hands, and cuts in his legs, all made with the stick. I felt a pain in my chest. I moved closer to the boy. " - Careful Milady." - I ignored the man, and kneeled near the boy.

" - Vika, ask him what happened." - She came to stay behind me, and started talking in Russian with the boy. He looked at both of us, fear in his eyes. I put my hand on his leg.

" - Все в порядке. Мы вам не повредит." - My Russian was a little weird, and wrong, but the boy understood, and answered to Vika.

" - He says his family was hungry. He saw the stable's gate, and crept in. He didn't mean to steal the oranges, but he was hungry too." - She was moved just like me.

" - Можете ли вы встать?" - The boy nodded, as I held my hand, helping him to stand up.

" - What are you doing, milady?" - The man asked.

" - I am taking him inside, to clean his wounds." - Viktoria seemed so surprised as the man.

" - I am sorry, but the boy should be taken by the guard to the streets." - I was angry to hear what he was saying.

" - She is the Princess. Your future Queen. If she says the boy is coming with us, then you should not ask questions." - Viktoria's voice was harsh. The man seemed angry, for receiving orders from two girls like us. " - Tell me your name."

" - Yegor Azarov." - Viktoria nodded, and coming closer, helped me taking the boy to the kitchen. The maids seemed surprised, and one of them screamed at the view of the boy's bloodied hands.

" - Milady! What happened?"

" - Vika, we need a bowl with hot water and clean cloth."

" - Please, Iolanta. Bring us a bowl with hot water and clean cloth. We need to clean his cuts." - The maid nodded before leaving us with the boy. I saw another maid near us, holding a tray with black bread.

" - Can you give me a piece of bread please?"

" - Of course, Princess." - She gives me the bread, and I hold it to the boy, telling him to eat it.

A tall man dressed in black appeared, and I recognize him as the Palace butler.

" - Miss Belikov. The maids called me. What is going on here?"

" - This boy was being severely punished for being hungry and taking orange from the orchard. The gardener hit him with a stick!"

" - I am afraid it is not the first time something like this happens."

" - I will talk with my mother right now! This is wrong, Vladimir! I am sure she doesn't know about this, otherwise, it would not have happened." Vika got up, and mentioned for me to follow her. On my way out, I turned to the butler.

" - Please, Vladimir, make sure someone takes care of the boy. Give him everything he wishes, until we came back."

" - Of course, Princess, as you wish." - He bowed.

Vika was fuming. She was so angry as I was, but she was being louder than me.

We went through the Jordanian stairs to first floor.

" - My mother will be so angry when she heard about it. And I want to see that Yegor out of here, by the sunset."

" - Vika, you are right, but please, calm down a little." - We walked a little, until we stopped at a big wooden door. Viktoria knocked, but didn't wait for someone to answer. She opened the door, and walked inside.

" - Mother! You do not know what just happened!" - Olena turned surprised. And when Vika moved a little I saw that Olena wasn't alone. The Prince Dimitri was next to her.

" - Viktoria! Calm down! What happened?" - Olena was truly surprised by Vika's behavior. As I had presumed, Viktoria was angry, and she didn't get to the point of the story. To my surprise, the Prince came beside her, sitting her in one of the chairs, and massaging her shoulders, as she was quiet and trying to calm down.

" - What happened? Please, I'm starting to get worried. It has been a long time since I last saw you like this." - As I looked to Vika, I saw the Prince looking at me.

" - I was showing to Rose the garden and the orchard, when we heard screams. We went closer to see what was happening, and we saw a man hitting a boy for stealing oranges. We talked to the boy and he said he only did it because his family was hungry. Poor boy, his hands were cut and bleeding. The gardener was going to beat him more if we did not intervene." - Olena seemed more surprised now. I guess she really did not know what was happening in the gardens.

" - Did you bring the boy inside?" - The Prince voice was serious, and emotionless as usual. I couldn't figure if he was reprimanding us. I was angry because of the events in the orchard, and more angry now that the he was talking like that. Being the Lady Alberta taught me to be, I answered him politely.

" - It was my idea. I asked Vika to help me taking him inside. The kitchen maids are taking care of him as we speak. I am sorry if it is not usual to take the poor in, but it was, and is the right thing to do. The boy need help." - I couldn't read the look in the Prince's face, when I finished talking.

" - Mama, what Rose did was right, was not it? Please, do not be mad at us."

" - How could I be mad at the two of you? What you did was amazing! I would do the same. I want to see the boy. Please, girls, take me to the kitchen."

We left with Olena. The Prince did not say a word, and stayed. Olena played and talked with the boy. After that, she asked for some guards to go and bring his family to the palace.

Viktoria and Olena left to talk to Vladimir, about the family's arrival, and I stayed in the staff room. The door was half-opened, and I could that there was one guard in the distant door of the kitchen, but other than that, it was just the boy and me.

My Russian was not good, so the boy laugh almost every time I tried to talk with him. I asked the boy if he wanted something else, and he seemed embarrassed, to say he wanted some water. I got up, going to the kitchen to get the water for him, myself.

I was gone for at least five minutes. When I got back the door was half-closed. As I opened it, I was more than surprised to see the Prince was standing there. He was talking cheerfully with the boy, passing his hand in the child's head.

" - принцесса!" - The boy said, when he finally saw me in the door. The Prince looked embarrassed, but it was quickly replaced by a serious mask.

" - I thought Matvei was alone." - I said, feeling stupid one second later.

" - He was. I just came to see him."

" - Принцесса, смотрите." - The boy - Matvei - Pointed with his finger to a horse mad of wood. A toy. Then, he pointed to the Prince, and again to the horse. Telling me that the Prince gave it to him. I nodded with a happy look in my face. He had never seen something like that in his life. Toys were expensive, and a starving family could not afford something like that.

" - It is very nice." - The Prince did not say anything for a while, until he looked at me again.

" - What is the water for?" - He pointed to the glass in my hand.

" - Oh. I brought to him. I was here, doing nothing and he was thirsty." - I gave the glass to Matvei.

" - You could have asked to one of the maids."

" - It's a small thing. I am perfectly able of fetching a glass of water by myself." - My voice was harsh and sounded strange." - I should go. Viktoria wanted to see me." - I said goodbye to the boy, leaving him with the Prince.

The boy's parents could not believe what had happened, but, for my surprise, instead of yelling at him, they reprimand Matvei in front of us in a calm and understandable away, asking the Queen for forgiveness. Olena was clear that she did not like the attitude taken towards the boy, and she said the family would have the help of the palace until it was necessary. They would have food, the father would work in the palace stables, and the eldest daughter would be trained to be a maid, so that they would not starve anymore.

Olena was so gentle and kind, something that made me like her even more than before.

At the dinner time, Vladimir said that the gardener had been fired. I looked at Viktoria, but she seemed so surprised as I. We had not mentioned the man's name. After all, those were good news. When the dinner was over, I asked Viktoria if she had told someone about the gardener.

" - Not exactly. Dimka asked me who was hitting the boy. That was all." - I nodded, just wondering why. Of course, the man was a beast, but even so, it did not make sense that the prince would care about something like that.

Again, he did not speak to me during the dinner, nor after, but this time, I could feel his gaze on me.

* * *

Все в порядке. Мы вам не повредит. - It is alright. We will not hurt you.

Можете ли вы встать? - Can you stand up?

* * *

**See you next Friday!**

**Love,**

**MaahKisneer. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for the reviews and follows!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. This story is intended for fanfiction and entertainment purposes only.**

**R&R. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The last days to the wedding passed, and the big day was finally here. I wasn't sure about how I felt when Mia and my other maids came to get me ready. They looked happy to see a royal wedding.

My maids helped me to get a bath, and then they proceed to help me with my clothes.

After the underwear, they put me on a corset, and Mia came tightening it almost to its maximum, making my waistline more narrow and perfect. Then, they put on the petticoats, and finally the dress.

They arrange my hair in a updo collected at the back of my head, complimented with two loops of hair leading from the front of my hair to the arrangement in the back.

When I was finally ready, Olena came in with Victoria and Karolina.

" - Oh Rose! You look beautiful!"

" - She looks amazing, mama!"

Olena came closer, holding a blue velvet box. She opened it, revealing a diamond necklace and matching earrings.

" - This was brought by my mother today, from Moscow. It's a family tradition to wear it in the weddings."

" - It's wonderful, Olena. Are you sure?"

" - Of course! You are part of the family now, and as Dimka's wife and future Queen, you should definitely wear this."

I let her put the necklace on me, and the girls laughed. Finally, they helped me to get to a mirror.

I looked to the person in front of me. She had her dark brown hair in a beautiful bun. The dress was even more beautiful than when I saw it for the first time. It was a white satin dress, with a deep flounce of Honiton lace, an imitation of an old design. It had wide puffed sleeves that went until my elbows.

" - Here, Rose. The last touch." - Olena put a wreath made of white flowers, along with the veil.

" - You are the most beautiful bride, Russia has ever seen, Rose."

In our way to the church, I could see lots of people on the streets, throwing flowers and screaming.

As I walked to the aisle, I noticed everything around me. It was like if I was two persons at the same time: the Bride, and someone who was seeing everything as an outsider. The church was beautifully decorated with white roses, and white candles. In the benches I could see a beautiful arrangement of the same flowers, and a red ribbon in a loop. Around it I could see some other details in red, the royal family color, joining the two colors everything was perfect. Near the aisle I could see the flags of the two countries and other symbols of the royal family of Russia.

Everything could be even more perfect, if the man standing in the aisle was someone I loved.

The ceremony didn't take long. The marriage was already done, and this ceremony had been just something to show to the people and to the other kingdoms in Europe that the church approved our union.

I was out for a tiny moment, while the priest reads some bible text.

The next words took me out of my mind.

" - You may kiss the bride."

I looked at the Prince, not knowing what to said nor what to do. For the first time, he did not seem emotionless. His eyes were intense, and something there reminds me of passion.

" - I will kiss you now." - He whispered.

After a second his lips finally moved...they were gentle and careful, against mine, as if he was afraid I could break. The kiss seemed to consume my whole body. It was filled with a promise that everything would be alright.

The second his lips were gone, I felt empty. His eyes met mine, for a moment, just before I felt his hand in mine, telling me to move with him.

As we walked out of the church, and people cheered us, as the royal couple, all I could think about was: What am I going to do now? How can I be the perfect wife and queen, if I don't even spoke more than three times with the Prince, the future king, and my..husband ?

After the wedding, Olena had prepared a feast to one hundred guests, the most intimate nobles and so. I was introduced as the new Duchess of St. Petersburg, a title inherited by all the Kings in Russia, since the Prince was the Duke. I lost track of how many people came to meet me, introducing themselves, and congratulating us. The Prince was by my side the whole night, but he didn't speak with me. Not until a small old woman stopped in front of us.

She was thin, with gray hair and dark brown eyes. The same eyes as the rest of the royal family. The Prince smiles genuinely for the first time in the night.

" - Babushka." - He hugged her gently, whispering things to her in Russian.

" - Dimka, my boy. It's been quite some time, since I last saw you. Are you going to introduce me to the girl?" - She sounded annoyed for some reason.

" - I am sorry. This is Princess Rosemarie Hathaway, my wife. Rosemarie, this is my grandmother, Yeva Belikov. She is also the Countess of Omsk."

" - It is a pleasure to meet you, Countess." - I said making a small bow in her direction.

" - I see you are as good as my grandson in faking happiness." - I gasped.

" - Babushka. Please." - The Prince sounded so surprised as I was, but he covered it very well.

" - I am not trying to offend you. It is actually a compliment. You two are perfect for each other. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find my daughter, and I also need to get another glass of wine." - She left us alone after that.

The Prince seemed more embarrassed than before.

" - I am sorry for my grandmother. She probably drank more than she can handle." He said looking to me for the first time.

" - It's alright." - I wanted to said something more, but then my chance was gone, when another group came to congratulate us.

The dinner came and passed. The Prince didn't speak to me after, and I was a little grateful by that.

I saw him talking with the Countess, while I was half hearing what one of the wives of some important man, was saying about the duties of the future Queen.

After a while, I saw him looking at me. He tilted his head slightly, as if it was a compliment. I nodded back, not knowing what to do.

It was late when The Prince grabbed his glass and asked for silence.

" - I am thankful for your presence here my friends. I hope everything is to your liking, and I also want to thanks to my Mother, the queen, for this beautiful feast. And now, if may excuse us, me and my wife, we will be withdrawing for the night." - I gasped. Before I started coughing, I drank my wine, taking a deep breath, and looked at the guests, who were looking, better, staring at me.

_Great, Rose. _

The Prince came near me, took my hand, and as he led me to the Jordanian stairs I could hear the guests cheering us.

Mia and other three maids were waiting for me on the stairs, and The Prince left without a word, climbing the stairs, and heading in the opposite direction to where my room was.

She told me they were going to get me ready for the wedding night.

They helped me to take the dress out, and after putting on a white nightgown and a robe, Mia undid my hair letting it down with my natural waves.

" - Princess. I will take you to the principal suite. You must wait for the Prince there." Mia seemed to notice my concerns. " - Everything will be fine."

I just nodded, and followed her to the principal suite. Mia left shortly after we arrived, leaving me alone to admire the big suite.

* * *

**OK, don't kill me. **

**I decided that I would divide this chapter in two, so the wedding night will be in the next chapter. **

**If you review, I may post it sooner! :)**

**Love,**

**MaahKisneer. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! You guys are amazing! **

**Since the last chapter ended the way it did, and you guys didn't treat me much, here is the earlier post I promised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. This story is intended for fanfiction and entertainment purposes only.**

**R&R. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The room was huge. There were four big wall windows, covered with white lace curtains. On the opposite wall was a big king-sized bed, and before I could think of anything else, I looked away from it. There were candles scattered around the room, leaving it with a cozy and warm atmosphere.

I could see the fire burning in the fireplace, and for a second it distracted me.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. I turned around to find the Prince's gaze. He was staring at me, and for a moment I thought I saw something in his eyes.

He turned, to close the door behind him.

Embarrassed, I looked back to the fireplace. Through the curtains I could see that the moon was shining brightly outside. I heard a noise, and looked again to the Prince. He was taking his jacket off.

Right now, the fireplace, was my only distraction.

I shuddered. I had never been alone in a room with a man before. People didn't talk about what happened in the wedding nights, but I had an idea, and it was scaring me.

All I want was to let go of this strange man, get out of this place, and go back to my home, to my family.

" - Princess." - His voice brought me back. I took a deep breath, and turned around. The Prince was holding a glass of champagne. I took it from him.

" - Thank you." - I drank a little. " - It is very tasty." - The Prince agreed.

" - It is a Grand Millésime. A special edition that my grandfather bought years ago." - I nodded, drinking more of the champagne, waiting that it could help me to get through this night.

The Prince came closer to me, making me shiver again.

He seemed to notice it. " - I wanted to apologize for the way I've treated you, since you arrived." - His eyes were sincere, and there was something else, I couldn't identify. " - There is not an excuse for the way I treated you, and I was hoping this night, I could make it up for you." - I looked at him, trying to understand the meaning behind his words.

" - What...do you mean?"

" - I thought we could get to know each other better." - I breath in relief.

The Prince was looking at me.

" - I am sorry. It is just.. This night... I was afraid...about...you know..." - I felt my cheek turning red, and I looked away from him, my eyes on the fireplace again. Suddenly, his hand touched my arm.

The same feeling of when he kissed my hand, the first day we met, came back to me. I felt a chill running through my arm, and then a rush, almost like a shock when he didn't move his hand away.

" - Please, don't hide your face." - His voice was low and soft, reminding me of warm velvet and honey. I turn to face him again.

His left hand reached my face, touching my cheek, in a soft caress. " - You don't have to be afraid of me. I will never hurt you." I looked him in the eyes, and it felt like I was seeing him for the first time. His chocolate brown eyes seemed to see my soul. The emotionless mask was completely out, and I was sure he was telling the truth. I nodded, letting him know that I believed him.

He moved his face closer to mine, our bodies were closer than ever. I thought he was going to kiss me again. The way his lips felt on mine, in the church was amazing, and for a moment, I wanted to feel it again. But instead, he moved his face and kissed my cheek. He pulled away, picking his glass again. " - Do you want more champagne, Princess?"

" - Please, call me Rose." - He looked at me. " - I mean, if we are going to get to know each other better, I want you to know, that I hate when people use my title. I prefer my name." - I explained myself, and to my surprise, a small smile crossed his face.

" - Fine. But you have to call me Dimitri. The times we talked before you always treated me formally...Rose."

" - As you wish...Dimitri." - He handed me the glass again.

" - Do you want to sit down?" - I nodded. We sat on the bed. " - So...tell me more about you, Rose. I only know what others told me."

" - What they told about me?"

" - They told me you were the perfect princess. You were everything a future king could want. They mentioned your beauty, and they told me you were used to following rules and protocols. After all, you are English. But, for the little I have seen, you are not like that. In the good way of course."

" - Why do you say that?"

" - The way you treated the boy, Matvei. If you were a princess like the ones I have met before, you would probably have left the boy there to be punished, and all. Not to mention that you went to get water for him by yourself." I remembered the way he looked at me.

" - I thought you...did not like it."

" - I was surprised by your attitude. It was very different from what I was expecting, and imagining you would do."

" - What about you? You seem to know everything about me, while I know almost nothing."

" - There is not much to say. I was raised to be King. My father made me spent most part of my life in a military academy, so that I could be prepared for everything." - I thought about Mason. I knew how hard things could be in the military academies. Dimitri probably had got this emotionless mask from there. He drank more, before talking again. " - What do you like to do?"

" - Well, being the second daughter, I had more free time than my brother. My father used to take me to ride a horse, or to hunt deers with him. I always enjoyed spending time outdoors. You?"

" - I like riding horses and hunting as well, but I also liked the books and fencing." He looked at the window. " - Do you want to see something?" - I nodded. " - Come with me. First, you will need this." - He put his jacket around me, and took a blanket from the bed. He went over to one of the windows, opening it, and revealing a balcony. He put one of the blankets on the floor, along with the bottle and our glasses. He sat there, holding his hand to me.

I joined him. Dimitri put the other blanket over us. " - It's full moon tonight." - I looked over to the dark night sky, admiring the thousand of stars and the moon, quiet and lonely. " - Actually, here in Russia, the farmers call the Roza Moon, to the full moon in June. It's also called Full Strawberry Moon." - I laughed as he looked at me.

" - Really?"

" - Yes. I am telling the truth. And, the strawberries in June, are the best you have ever tasted."

Dimitri and I keep talking about random subjects for a long time. As the night and the drinks were passing, a single question never left my mind. We had been silent for a while, just admiring the sky.

" - Dimitri? Can I ask you something?" - He looked at me.

" - Of course."

" - What about the wedding night? Weren't we supposed to consummate the wedding?"

" - We were. But I do not want our first time to be like that. I do not to make that an obligation for either of us."

" - So.. You don't... Want me?" - He stopped for a second, our eyes meeting.

" - No Rose! Of course not! I do want you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. I just don't want to rush things. I want our first time to be amazing, for both of us. This night was my way to get to know you better. You are my wife now. I want to fall in love for you and I hope you will fall in love for me too." I felt tears in my eyes as Dimitri spoke those words so passionately.

" - Thank you, Dimitri. Thank you for this night." - He smiled. This time, a full, big smile that warmed my heart. His face came closer, and this time, he did not let me down.

Dimitri lifted my chin, our noses almost touching. I could feel the warmth of his breath brushing against the top of my mouth. Finally, his lips were so soft and gentle on mine, trying to express all the feelings he felt for me. He smiled against my lips, then he pulled away from the kiss.

" - I think my grandmother was right. We will be perfect for each other." - I smiled to him, as I lay my head on his chest and we continued to watch the stars.

When I woke up, I was lying comfortably in a big bed. Opening my eyes, I was still in the principal suite. I must have fallen asleep when Dimitri and I were outside, and he must have brought me here. As I stretched in bed, I felt something in my hand, underneath one of the pillows. It turned out to be a piece of paper.

It was folded in two, and my name was written in an elegant and elaborate penmanship. I sat up, and opened it.

_" Dear Rose, _

_I hope you have had a good night of sleep. I am sorry for not taking you to your bedroom, but you were looking so peaceful in your sleep, I could not wake you up. _

_I was hoping you would like to go out, and ride with me today. We could continue our little talk. There is a small wood nearby, and it is really beautiful. If you decide to go, let me know, and please be ready around eleven o'clock. _

_Love, _

_Dimitri."_

I smiled foolishly. If Dimitri was asking to go out with me, that meant he had at least enjoyed my company last night. I was feeling bad for falling asleep, but other than that, the night, even if it was not right according to the society, had been perfect.

I heard a knock on the door, and told the person to come in. Mia walked with a tray.

" - I brought you breakfast, Princess."

" - Please, call me Rose." - I said as she came near me, giving me the tray.

The food looked amazing. There were slices of black bread,cheese, cookies, fruit, hot tea, a glass of water and some orange juice.

" - The juice came from the oranges in the orchard. And the fruits came from there as well." - Mia smiled.

" - They do not mind I didn't have breakfast downstairs with them?"

" - No! Of course not, Princess. The Queen and the Prince told me to bring you the breakfast here." - I felt more relaxed when she told me that. I did not want them to think I was lazy or something like it.

After I finished my breakfast, I asked Mia to prepare me a bath.

I also asked her to go tell the Prince, that I accept his invitation.

* * *

**See you next Friday!**

**Love,**

**MaahKisneer. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! First of all, I want to thank you for your reviews and follows! You guys are amazing! Second, I'm really sorry for not updating last Friday, but I had a huge Psicology test this week and I really needed to study. ****Thank goodness it went well, and it was my last test, so I won't delay another post!**

**About this chapter, it is very romantic, DimitrixRose, so I hope you'll like it.**

**By the way, I'm trying to post some of the clothes mentioned in my profile, so later this week check it out so you can have a better idea about what they are wearing along the story. Rose's wedding dress is already there, tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. This story is intended for fanfiction and entertainment purposes only.**

**R&R. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

What Dimitri actually had in mind, was a picnic. He had brought the lunch the maids had prepared, along with some white wine and fruits. He chose a place underneath a big tree, and himself prepared the place for us to sit down.

When we finished eating, Dimitri leaned against the tree trunk, and smiled at me.

" - Where did we stop our conversation last night?"

" - I am not sure. I was almost asleep during the last half of it." - Dimitri laughed.

" - That is true. I did not say anything, because I imagine how tiring yesterday was for you."

" - I may be used to big English royal dinners, but still, I feel so tired as I did in the first one I went."

" - And what was your first big dinner?"

" - It was one of my great-aunt's birthday. I was twelve and she thought I was old enough to participate. Around 21 pm, I fell asleep in my chair. My mother was ashamed that I did that, and she punished me after we got back home. I couldn't go outside for two weeks." - I stopped remembering how much I hated those boring days inside. " - What about you? Any dinners or punishments?"

" - Well, as a man I've been to royal dinners since I was ten. Even when I was at the Military Academy, my father made me come back to be present at those dinners as his heir, and future king. And punishments... I am not sure. At home I was never punished by my mother. She never had reason to do so."

" - So you were a good well-behaved boy." I laughed and Dimitri smiled.

" - I guess so. Except at the academy. After turning twelve, me and my friend used to..." - Dimitri stopped talking. His eyes were distant and sad.

" - Dimitri? Was it something I said?" - He looked at me, leaving whatever he was thinking behind.

" - No. It was nothing. We should go ride." - He got up, and held his hand for me.

I followed him, knowing that there was something wrong. The way he stopped, and the look in his eyes told me that I did not know much about him at all.

As we got up in our horses, Dimitri told me he was going to show the small wood for me.

We were both alone, since he had ordered the guards to stay in the palace.

As we ride, I was getting used to this new horse. Dimitri had chosen it himself: A beautiful black Arabian stallion, with a small white spot on the forehead.

I noticed that Dimitri was silent again.

" - Talk to me. We came here to talk right?" - He slowed down a little, and looked at me.

" - Yes, we did. I am sorry, Rose. I was just thinking about the past, and I was rude."

" - It is fine. But, if you need to talk about anything... I am a pretty good listener." - Dimitri smiled at me.

" - Thank you." - He looked around, before looking at me again. " - Are you enjoying the horse?"

" - Yes. Philip is nice. I just need to get used to it. Back home I had a white mare. I have always wanted a stallion, but both my mother and my aunt, thought an England Princess should not risk her life in such a dangerous animal."

" - So that is why you were so happy, when I showed Philip to you." - I smiled.

" - My family was always very restrict when it was about me and my older brother." I told him, remembering once again how life back home used to be.

" - That is a little normal, since you and your brother were the only ones to keep the bloodline. My mother was always very protective of us, but she tried her best to raise us as normal children, you know? My father did not like much the idea, but my sisters attended to normal schools in Moscow."

" - They did not have teachers nor preceptors?" - I was surprised. A girl should always have a Lady to teach her seemed curious and interested in my reaction. " - I am sorry for the surprise but back in England it is very uncommon for a noble girl to not have an older Lady to teach her about everything. Especially a royal one."

" - I know. You do not need to explain your reaction." - He smiled. " - Well, besides going to the normal school, my sisters spend a lot of time with my mother and her friends most of them were Ladies. Those women taught them everything. Karolina and Sonya actually went abroad when they turned fifteen. Karolina really loved spending time in Paris and in Rome. Sonya preferred Rome. You should talk to them about their travels. They will like it." Dimitri looked at me, as I stared him, and he seemed puzzled. " - What?"

" - Tell me more about your family. You look so happy and carefree, when you talk about them." - He smiled.

" - Alright. Just let me know if you get too bored. Karolina lives in Moscow with her husband and two children. Paul and Zoya. You did not meet them in the weeding because little Zoya was sick, and Joshua stayed home with them."

" - And Karolina came all the way here just to meet me?" - I asked feeling a little bad for her.

" - My mother and I insisted that she stayed home, but she came to meet her brother's future wife. And she also told she could not miss her little brother's wedding." - Dimitri chuckled.

" - It is very nice of her to do that. What about Sonya?"

" - Sonya is a little cranky these days because of the pregnancy. We all hope the baby will be born soon. Her husband is the future Duke of Tula. You will meet them once these small problems are solved, and once we get to Moscow." - I nodded remembering all the protocol I had read and listen other people reading back in England.

" - So we are going to live in Moscow. How is there? Is as nice as here?"

" - Moscow is a nice place. There are more woods where we can hunt. The palaces and the churches are beautiful too, but we are not going to live there. The coronation will happen there, but we will come back to live here. This is the main city in the kingdom." - He smiled.

" - Is there a reason to why the coronation has to happen there?"

" - Yes. It has to happen in Saint Basil's cathedral. He is the patron saint of the King of Russia. I think you will like it. The cathedral is very beautiful, and different from the others around Europe."

Dimitri continued talking about the coronation ceremony with me, and how, in the end, it was not a big deal. Just a lot of phrases already done, and the oath the King and the Queen had to make.

We were almost back to where we had made our picnic, when we saw a soldier coming in our direction. Dimitri looked at me.

" - I told them to not disturb us. Let me talk to him, Rose." - I understood his 'idea' as an order to stay back and let him go first. Not a big deal for me, since I was pretty used to be treated as the perfect princess, who should not worry about the common issues. I followed Dimitri, in my horse, staying just a few feet away from where he was talking to the soldier.

I could not hear what they were saying, but I noticed when Dimitri raised his hand, passing it through his hair, seeming frustrated. I moved closer.

" - Is everything fine Dimitri?" He looked to me, while the soldier made a bow to me.

" - Princess." - I nodded, turning to Dimitri.

" - Yes. Everything is fine, except for the fact that my grandmother decided to have tea with you this afternoon. She says she did not have enough time to get to know the future queen of Russia, and her grandson's wife." Dimitri took a deep breath, and turned to the soldier once again. " - Thank you for delivering the message. You can go now." - The soldier nodded and after another bow to both of us, he left in his horse. " - I am sorry Rose, but it seems we have to go back sooner than I planned."

As we started to make our way back to the palace, I tried to reassure Dimitri that I was not upset for going back.

" - It is fine. Don't worry. I am English, and I am sure it will be great to have tea with your grandmother." - I was not so sure of it myself. The old woman had scared me in the wedding night, and after her beautiful remark about how Dimitri and I were perfect for each other, she annoyed me. As we arrived at the palace stables, Dimitri changed the subject we were talking about - our next ride - to what we were talking before.

" - My grandmother can be a little hard to get on with, but she is a good person. And, it is better if I warn you that she might be a little...sexist about the Queen's responsibilities." - I was not surprised to hear that. The old Countess was definitely used to live in another century, when all women could do was give pleasure to men and procreate. " - I can see, by the look in your eyes, that you disagree with her." - I smiled to him.

" - Yes. I believe that women now days are underestimated by the society." - I said as I took his hand, helping me to dismount the horse.

" - You surprise me more every time we talk, Rose." - Dimitri smiled at me. Not the small, controlled smiled he showed the others. It was that genuine smile I had seen in the wedding, and later, when we were together in our wedding night.

" - Really?" - I asked wanting to hear him saying it again.

" - Yes. You surprise me, always revealing something I do not know, and I like it. I like you." - A warm feeling of happiness coursed through me, and feeling happy and brave, I moved closer to Dimitri, putting my hand in his face. He lowered his head to look into my eyes.

" - Kiss me." - I said those two words, and the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. I felt that wave of electricity, and it seemed like I had butterflies in my belly. Dimitri moved one of his hands to the back of my neck, and the other to my waist, pulling me closer. He looked at me again, and before I could think, he kissed me again, this time a little harder and passionately. Suddenly, the sound of someone coughing pulled us apart.

I turned to see Viktoria standing in the stable's gate, with a smile in her face.

" - Oh. I am sorry. I did not mean to interrupt you two." - I turned away, surprise to see Dimitri a little embarrassed. Viktoria seemed to notice it as well and she laughed. " - There is no reason to be red and ashamed Dimka. Babushka told me I would find you two here, and she is waiting for Rose inside. I am going to tell her that you are just going to change your clothes, and that you will be with her in a moment."

" - Thank you, Viktoria." - She smiled again to Dimitri.

" - Do not worry, Dimka. I will not tell anyone I caught you and your wife enjoying each other's company in the stable." - She laughed, and noticing that she was making fun of him, I smiled too.

" - Vika. Thank you for coming to get us, but I think you should better go and tell babushka that Rose will be there soon." - Dimitri seemed normal again as Viktoria laughed and left us.

" - She was just messing with you, you know?" - I told him smiling.

" - I know. I am used to it after growing with three sisters. You should go. She is waiting, and I do not want to get you into problems with Babushka." - I nodded.

Then, since we were still terribly close to each other, getting on tiptoes, I kissed him again.

" - Thank you." - With that I ran out of the stable.

* * *

**See you next Friday!**

**Love,**

**MaahKisneer. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! First of all, I want to thank you for your reviews and follows! (I've been trying to update since Friday, but I had a small problem with accessing )**

**I would also like to explain that these first chapters are just an introduction to Rose's new life. Perhaps three more chapters until the coronation and after that, the real plot (the one in the summary) will begin, and more characters will appear. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. This story is intended for fanfiction and entertainment purposes only.**

**R&R. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I entered the room where the Countess was waiting for me. Yeva Belikov, Countess of Omsk looked to be about a gazillion years old. Her small five foot frame seemed elegant in a purple dress, with matching hat.

When she looked at me, I could tell she was not happy.

" - I thought you English girl, would know how to respect timetables." - Still feeling that rush and courage from my day with Dimitri I could not stop myself from being bold.

" - I am sorry for the delay, Countess, but it is not my fault that I was informed at the last minute." - For my surprised she smiled.

" - Please, sit. I will request the maids to serve the tea." - I sat in front of her, as Vladimir entered the room followed by two maids holding the trays. " - How are you adapting to the life here ?" - I looked at Yeva while she put sugar in her tea.

" - I am adapting just fine. I really like Olena and the girls. Everybody is so nice with me... Being here is not that hard anymore."

" - Good. Good to know." - She turned to where Vladimir and the maid were standing. " - You may leave now, Vladimir. The princess and I can manage it now." - Both of them nodded and with a bow, they left us.

Yeva remained silently for a moment, but after that she turned to me again. Those brown eyes that seemed to be trying to read my mind were so much alike Dimitri's, making me remember the way he had looked at me today.

" - What about my grandson ? Is he being nice to you ?"

" - Yes, of course he is. Dimitri is a perfect gentleman."

" - I can see you are already on a first name basis. That's good. How was your wedding night?" - I looked at her, and before I could gasp, I quickly drank a bit of my tea, burning my tongue in the process.

" - Holy God!" - I exclaimed, putting the cup on the table.

Yeva, for my annoyance, seemed entertained, and somehow happy.

" - Now, now, my dear. There's no need of using bad expressions. We are both married women, and I didn't mean to be indiscreet."

" - I am sorry, Countess but you were indiscreet. I was taught to not talk about my private life in the tea time like it was a normal subject."

" - English people. Always following protocols and rules." - She drank her tea again, and tasted one of the cookies. " - These cookies are wonderful. You should definitely taste one." - I was still mortified by her question, worried that if she was asking, eventually people would start asking too. " - Can I assume, for the way you are blushing and the way you are nervously moving your hands, that Dimka followed my advice?"

" - Wh-what advice?"

" - I told my grandson to not rush things. I am completely sure that he is a gentleman, but since you both have stubborn personalities, I thought it would be good to remember him, that is better to have a wife that is a good friend, who can give him good advices and can honestly be there for him, and for the kingdom than a submissive wife, who follows orders and prepares balls and dinners." - I just looked at her, stunned by everything I had heard. " - I never thought you would run out of words, Rosemarie." - I noticed the provocation in her voice, but I decided to let it go, still thinking about what she said.

" - Do you really think I can be that woman? The one who can be there as a friend, a wife and a good queen?"

" - I saw things about you. You are to do great things. But you cannot let the rules and the conveniences hold you back. Just be who you are. Be true to yourself, and you will be the greatest queen Russia has ever seen." - Now, I was completely without words. Did Yeva Belikov just praised me? Yeva yawned, taking me out of my own thoughts for a minute. " - I would like to finish our tea, but I am needing to take a nap, right now. Since I will be going back to Omsk tomorrow morning, I know you won't mind staying alone." - Without another word, she stood up, and left me alone.

Vladimir came to take the tea tray away, and I told him that I would be outside in the garden, in case someone came looking for me.

I had been in the garden before, with Viktoria, but it was just for a while, and since I've always loved gardens and I needed to think, this was the first place that came into my mind.

While I looked at the beautiful flowers, I thought about Yeva's words. Could I really be such an amazing Queen?

My mother had told me once, after the wedding announcement, that being a queen was a huge thing. She had mentioned my behavior, and my revolutionary ideas. Janine said I should be quiet and polite, only giving my opinion if someone asked for it. I should do my best to blend in with the other royals, and especially with the aristocratic women. They could always be a good influence in their husbands, making good allies to my future husband.

_" Do never forget this Rose, a good wife, stays in the backstage, having tea with the wives of the powerful men who can help your husband. If a king has good alliances among the aristocratic men, he will be powerful."_

That was what my mother always wanted from me. But as I grew up, things became clear to me, and I realize that I could never blend in with the other royals. They were all so superficial and futile. While people were starving in some of the poorest areas of England, they were inside having tea, and talking about the last fashion in Paris.

My head was in conflict, with the two versions of myself playing in my mind. The politic and centered girl, that I was when my father and I were alone, that girl knew what she had to do, and she had plans to change the world around her. Or the polite and quiet girl, who looked good in the best dresses from Paris, having tea with brainless women, reading pointless books, and smiling around to the crowd.

Yeva said I should be true to myself. While I was in England, the best times I had were when I was hunting and talking with my father, the hours I felt like I truly matter, I could really do anything to change the world, or when I was reading some of the best works of the Enlightenment authors. They believed the world could be changed. And I believe them.

Suddenly, I knew the answer to all those questions. I knew what I want and what I could do. I remembered what my father told me before I left.

_" If you are the chosen one, believe that it wasn't an accident nor a coincidence. Be the best in all that you will do. You have the potential my daughter. Do not be in the backstage alone, Kiz."_

I took a deep breath as I felt my doubts slipping away.

" - Rose?" - The warm voice with a rich accent made me turn around, facing Dimitri. " - Is everything alright?"

" - Yes. I needed some time for myself. I was just thinking." - He held his hand for me and I take it without hesitation. Dimitri pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arm around my waist.

" - Want to talk about it?"

" - I am not sure." - He looked at me, and I feel the same way I did on our wedding night. His brown eyes seemed to see inside my soul, and read my deepest thoughts.

" - If this is about my grandmother, you should not worry. Sometimes she is too eccentric, and she can talk to much."

" - It is not quiet about her. It is more about me. These last few days were a bit hard for me." - He waited to see if I was going to continue. " - I wasn't so sure if I could do this."

" - Do what?"

" - Be a Queen. A good wife. I was afraid to lose myself in the middle of this."

" - You are not afraid anymore?" - I understood his question because I had talked about my feelings in the past tense, since for me they had already passed.

" - No. I thought about it, and after I remembered something my father told me, I am sure of what I want, and I am sure about what I want to do, and who I am." - I made a small pause, looking at the flowers surrounding us. " - I want to be useful, Dimitri. This is my new home. I want to get to know the people better, and I want to help you, my king, in every decision you wish to share with me. I don't want to be just a lady who drinks tea, and let the people struggling around her, without worrying about them." - He gave me a small smile.

" - I am not the King yet, Rose, but you cannot understand how happy I am of hearing you say these things. I am glad you want to be useful, and that you don't want to be another noble woman who drinks tea." - He held my hand, looking in my eyes. " -I want to hear every plan and idea you have. And I'll definitely share my decisions with you, milaya." - I gave him a big smile, and I wrapped my hands around his neck, hugging him.

" - Thank you so much, Dimitri!" - He brought his hand to my neck, and making me look at him again, he kissed me. This kiss seemed to be a new step for both of us. I knew what I want, and Dimitri was here, to help me and to let me help. I could not be happier.

As he kissed me, the electricity feeling came rushing through my body, and it was like the whole garden disappeared, and it was just the two of us.

I felt his hand on the lower part of my back, and with his fingers touching the back of my neck, and I decided I loved the way he touched me.

How would feel this same touch all over my body when we were finally alone, to become husband and wife for real?

Suddenly, I was not afraid of him, anymore. Actually, I was never afraid of Dimitri. What I had felt in our wedding night was just some female insecurity, after all he was a man I had never seen before and all this wedding idea scared the hell out of me. I never doubt that Dimitri would never hurt me, but now it was like I was more sure than ever, and the insecurities were no where to be found.

" - Dimitri..." - Before I could say something, it began to rain. I looked up, surprised because this was the first rainy day I had seen here in Russia. Dimitri smiled and laughed.

" - Come on. We must get inside, before our clothes get soaked and one of us gets a cold." - Holding my hand, we ran inside.

* * *

**See you next Friday!**

**Love,**

**MaahKisneer. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody! First of all, I want to thank you for your reviews and follows! They are really inspiring me to do my best in this story! You guys are amazing! **

**Second, I'm really sorry for not updating last week, but since my birthday was yesterday, I spent these past few days organizing my party. **

**There's not much to say about this chapter, and I will also try to post on my profile some more pictures that inspired me to write the scenes and the costumes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. This story is intended for fanfiction and entertainment purposes only.**

**R&R. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As we entered through one of the lateral doors, Olena was talking to one of the servants not far from there, and she was surprised to see both of us completely soaked.

" - Oh my God! Look at both of you!" - We laughed, and for a moment I felt like if I was a child being reprimanded by my mother. " - I can't believe you two were outside in this rain! Annette, please bring me towels." - She looked at us again. " - The maids just finished cleaning the floor, so take off your shoes, and do not make a mess, please." - Even reprimanding us, Olena seemed entertained to see us like that.

The maid got back, handing us the towels. I thanked her as I started to dry my hair.

" - This is the first rain of the season." - Dimitri said looking at me.

" - Back in England rains during the whole year and not only in a determined season." - He smiled.

" - I am sure this will turn into a storm soon." - Olena said, looking through the window. " - Vladimir, please make sure all the windows are closed, and ask the maids to prepare a bath to Dimitri and Rose, otherwise they'll get a cold."

" - Yes, your highness." - He left us without another word.

Ten minutes later, as I watched the rain outside I realized Olena was right. The rain was heavy now, showing the first signs of a strong storm.

" - Princess." - I looked back, seeing Mia standing in the door. For some reason, I noticed she did not look... Normal. " - Your bath is ready." - I nodded, turning again to face Dimitri. He looked even better with his loose wet hair, in an almost wet shirt.

Thinking about his hair, made me remember from what I wanted to tell him.

" - Dimitri..." - Before I could continue, he raised a hand stopping me. Dimitri moved closer to me, holding my hand.

" - I think it is better if you go bathe. You are cold and shivering. We can talk later during the dinner, alright?" - His smile was big and carefree, like the one he had given to Olena the first time we met.

" - Alright. See you at dinner."

Mia helped me with my dress, and pulling away from me, she let the other two maids take my corset. I could see she was worried about something looking at the window, while she tried to fold my big dress to make it fit the dirty clothes basket.

" - Did something happen Mia?" - She looked at me seeming embarrassed.

" - No. Not at all, Princess. I am sorry for being distracted."

" - I told you before. Call me Rose. You can talk to me, if you need to, Mia. I want to help, and I can see something is wrong."

" - Is the rain. For the first one in the season it is very strong. I am worried about some of the people, who will suffer with this."

" - Suffer how?"

" - Their houses are not strong enough to bear this, and well, we will have to wait until it is over to see how we can help."

" - What can we do to help them?"

" - The Queen and the royal family are used to help them rebuild all, and they also help with food and such."

" - Well, I want to help too, so please let me know if there is anything else I can do."

" - Thank you so much, Princess."

After I bathe and got dressed the conversation with Mia was still in my head.

" - Olena is the only one who takes care of the needy ?" - I asked as Mia brushed my hair, arranging it in a wide braid.

" - No. Well, she takes care of a couple of things but since the Prince is not King yet, she still has a lot to solve with the council. From what I have heard, the responsibility for taking care of the help center is in Lady Vasilisa Dragomir hands." - She said as she finished my braid.

" - Thank you Mia." - She smiled and nodded at me, as I left for the dinner.

The heavy rain was now a thunderstorm, and the sound of the thunders, and the glow of the lightning, were starting to get to me.

We are all sitting in one of the living rooms. Olena and Yeva were embroidering something and talking about how Yeva could not go home in this weather. Sonya was upstairs because she was not feeling well, and Viktoria and Karolina were cheerfully talking beside me, as I was trying hard to pay attention to them and not to the thunders crashing outside.

Dimitri was talking with Vladimir, but then he moved, coming closer to us.

" - I am sure you won't mind if I steal Rose for a moment, right?" - They both laughed, and Viktoria blinked at me. Dimitri took me near the opposite window. " - What was it you wanted to talk with me earlier this afternoon?"

" - Oh. Right. I-I wanted to ask you if we... If we are going to share the principal suite tonight..." - I shut up, before I could say something worse.

The day was long, and for a moment I had forgotten our wedding night was only yesterday.

I knew I was blushing so I looked away.

" - Rose. Don't hide your face. Do you want to share the suite with me tonight?"

" - I-I was hoping so because..." - I stopped thinking about what I could say to him. " - ...because I am not very fond of thunderstorms." - I bit my lip. Dimitri for my surprise smiled gently.

" - I never thought an English girl would be afraid of the rain." - He said, buying what I had told him. It wasn't a lie. I did not like thunderstorms, but yes, I had used that as an excuse to not mention what I had really thought earlier today. My thoughts of finally becoming his wife, and how his touch would feel.

" - I am not afraid of the rain. It is just that I don't like the thunders." - He smiled, and wrapping his arm around my waist, he took me away from the window.

" - Let me know when you are ready to go upstairs." - I nodded, sitting back with Viktoria and Karolina.

" - What are you talking about?"

" - I was just talking about Paul. He'll love to meet you, Rose." - Viktoria smiled.

" - Really?"

" - Oh, yes. My son wanted to come with me, but since little Zoya was sick with a cold, she 'shared' it with him, so he had to stay."

" - I want to meet both of them soon. And of course, I want to meet your husband as well. Viktoria told me he was a great men."

" - Yes. My Joshua is indeed a great man." - Karolina said with a big smile on her face. Before Karolina said something, Viktoria slapped her arm.

" - I don't want to talk about Joshua. Is my brother being nice to you, Rose?" - Karolina looked at me.

" - Rose, you don't have to be ashamed of us. We belong to the same family now, remember?"

" - Dimitri is a great man. You don't need to be worried." - Karolina smiled.

" - I knew Dimka would not let me down. I was a little worried when I saw the way he treated you when you arrived here." - I remembered that day, but I wasn't sure what Karolina meant.

" - You saw how Mama looked at him. I don't know why he was so... Weird." - Karolina looked at Viktoria, and then she gave me a small smile.

" - My father used to be very rough with Dimitri. The Military Academy wasn't easy for him either, so, after he came back to us, to his home, we noticed that he was closed than ever. He was also more mysterious, brooding and serious. Sometimes we couldn't recognize that cheerful and joyful boy he used to be when he left. We were afraid after everything that happened, that Dimitri would only show to you the men my father wanted him to be. The closed and serious one. But, we are more than happy to see how good he has been and is for you."

Karolina's speech reminded me of our small talk back when we were riding, and at the same time, it made me want to get closer to Dimitri. To get to truly know him, and really be there for him, not only as his queen and wife, but as his best friend.

" - I am glad to know these things, Karolina. I can promise you that I'll do my best to help and to be there for your brother." - She just nodded at me, and from the look in her eyes, she knew I was telling the truth.

" - We should have tea together tomorrow. Just the three of us. We could tell you some good stories about Dimka's childhood." - Viktoria smiled.

" - Really?" - I smiled too.

" - Karolina knows more than I, since she's the older one, but I know a few stories too."

" - I know more compromising stories about Dimka of what I would like." - Karolina laughed.

" - When he was younger, he used to do anything to please me, so I would let him play with me and my older friends." - We laughed together, and I found myself looking at Dimitri, and imagining his younger version, the boy Karolina was talking about, and I laughed again. When I looked at Dimitri again, he was coming closer to us.

" - Can I ask what is making you girls laugh so hard?" - His voice was warm and open, and his face as he looked to me, seemed amused.

" - Actually Dimka, I was telling Rose how were your first wedding." - I looked at Karolina, knowing that she was messing with him, but at the same time, I was curious to hear what she had to say.

" - Oh no." - He pressed his nose bridge, seeming annoyed.

" - Oh yes. When he was a little boy, as I was saying, he would anything to play with me and my friends. We were about eight years old, Dimka was six and we did not want him around us all the time like a puppy, so I told him that he could play with us if he agreed to marry one of our dolls. In the end, my friends and I dressed him and the dolls again and again and then we did the weddings. Dimitri married at least 10 times." - I could not stop myself from laughing hard, while I imagined a small cute version of this handsome man standing in front of me, letting his older sister dress him and use him as a groom to her dolls.

We were all laughing, except Dimitri, who had an annoyed yet embarrassed look on his face.

" - You promise you would never bring that up again, Karolina."

" - Yes, I promised, but Rose is now your wife and part of the family. She deserves to know about your other... Wives." - She laughed again.

We kept talking for a while, until Yeva and Olena retired to their chambers.

Their leaving was our cue to retire as well. I said Goodnight to the girls, agreeing to meet them to have tea tomorrow.

* * *

**See you next Friday (or perhaps earlier...)!**

**Love,**

**MaahKisneer. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everybody! I'm so happy with your reviews, follows and favorites! They're all very special to me, and so are your PM's. Thank you so much!**

**As I told you before, this is an early post. This is also the biggest chapter until now, and I thought about dividing it, but then I remembered that you wouldn't like waiting until next Friday (July 5th) to read about the "big step", right? So, I hope you guys like this! I'll update the photos on my profile later.**

**(Perhaps after this, we'll reach the 105 reviews, or more ?) :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. This story is intended for fanfiction and entertainment purposes only.**

**R&R. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As usual, Mia helped me to get ready for bed, and she smiled when I said I was going to the Principal suite again.

" - I am happy to see that everything is going well for you, Princess. Good night." - She bowed and left me alone.

I went to the suite, surprised to see that Dimitri was already there.

" - I wished Karolina didn't talk too much." - I smiled.

" - Don't worry. I don't care about your other wives." - He laughed.

" - It's a shame we won't be able to see the moon and the stars tonight." - I nodded hearing the heavy rain outside. The conversation with Mia came back to me, and I remembered what she told me. " - What about the people out there, Dimitri?"

" - It's a situation I intend to change as soon as I am King, Rose." - He took a deep breath. " - My mother does what she can, but it's not enough. After the rains, is when they need more help than ever. Some of the maids are free to help in the hospital... I want to change it." - He seemed tired, but I could see a spark in his eyes, and it told me that he would truly be an amazing King.

" - I was talking to Mia earlier, and she told me a little about what happens after the rains." - I stopped, recalling the name she had told me. " - She mentioned a name. I think it was Dragomir. Do you know them?"

" - Yes. The old duchess, Rhea, was one of my mother's closest friends. Why?"

" - Mia said that Vasilisa Dragomir takes care of the Charity in St. Petersburg Hospital. I want to talk to her, and see if she need my help." - Dimitri smiled at me. One of those big, warm smiles, he only gave when we were alone, or with his family. " - Why did you say the old duchess?"

" - It's a bit complicated. Rhea passed away four years ago, and the Duke, Eric married again."

" - It's not complicated." - I said and it made Dimitri smile again.

" - I am not done yet. He married an opera singer, a few months later. Rumor has it that she used to be his lover while Rhea was still alive. They also said her daughter is Eric's child as well. Vasilisa and her older brother moved here after Eric brought the singer and the girl to live in the same house with them. They could not stand that he did it so soon after their mother's death."

" - It's really complicated." - Dimitri agreed.

" - Back to the subject, I think your idea is great. Helping the other and the needy are good for them and for us. It feels good." - I smiled, happy that Dimitri enjoyed my idea. " - Vasilisa is doing a great job, from what I have heard. You can talk with my mother tomorrow. She will tell you more."

After another small talk, we went to bed. I'm not sure why, but I just knew that Dimitri was not going to do anything with me tonight. We lied together for a while, when the sound of a thunder made me shiver. Dimitri looked at me trying not to laugh.

" - It's not funny."

" - I know, Rose. I am sorry. We can talk a little. It will help to distract you from the storm." - I nodded. " - I told a lot about my family. What about yours? You don't talk much about them." - I looked away.

" - I miss them you know?"

" - I know, Rose. They can come to see you whenever it pleases them. I am sure my mother would be glad to receive your family here." - I smiled, already imagining what my father would say about the black Arabian stallion, Dimitri had offered me today.

" - What do you want to know?"

" - I don't know. Tell me something about your parents. It would be nice if I knew more about them, you know? More than everybody already knows. But only, if you don't mind."

" - Of course I don't mind! Well, as I told you before, I was always daddy's little princess, and my father was always my hero. As you know, he is from Turkey, so that's where I get my features from. The crazy hair, and the brown eyes. I am very different from my mother and brother who have red hair, and dirty green eyes. I was always very close to my brother, until the day he left to go to a Military Academy. He was only ten years old, but thanks to my precepetress, Lady Petrov, I never lost contact with him."

" - How old were you when he left?"

" - Eight. I missed him so much, that I could barely eat properly." - I gave him a small smile.

" - What about your mother? You didn't talk about her before." - I knew Dimitri would notice it soon. I had talked about my father and brother, but I could not bring myself to talk about my mother. I knew I could trust Dimitri, and I trusted that he would understand.

" - Our relationship has been always kind of hard I guess. While I was younger, I was very close to her. But when I was around five she decided it was best for me and for the kingdom if she assumed her position as the Queen niece, the Duchess of Glasgow. She hired Alberta to be my precepetress and she was never around. I would only see her at dinner, or when she came to my bedroom to the weekly inspection. As the time passed and I got older, I grew apart from her. She always insisted that I had to be a proper royal lady, and her ways to make me become that perfect lady drove us completely apart."

" - I am sorry to hear that, Rose. Perhaps now that you're married she will realize her mistake, and try to fix it."

" - I wish that could happen. It would be nice."

" - Why don't you write to her? I know it's hard, but maybe, if you take the first step..." - Dimitri didn't continue, but I get his point. Perhaps if I took the first step, Janine would change her mind.

" - I will do that first thing in the morning. Thank you, Dimitri." - He looked at me, and kissed my forehead.

" - You welcome, Rose."

I fell asleep after a while.

In the afternoon I had tea with Karolina and Viktoria, since Sonya was feeling sick again. Dimitri was out the whole day along with Olena dealing with the last coronation's arrangements, five days from now. We would leave to Moscow in three days, along with Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria. They were supposed to go today, but thanks to the rain, they would leave with us.

The three days passed quickly. Olena talked with me about the ceremony and about the ball that would follow it.

She had everything almost ready and perfect. Olena had ordered the dress I would use in the coronation, straight from Paris, and it was already waiting for me in Moscow. Since the reform of the railways was ready, we would be using it to get to Moscow.

Surprisingly, the carriages were all well divided and I had one for me and my maids. The royal family had the biggest one, and Dimitri had another. There were other divisions like the bar, and the place where we would make our meals and a rest room where we could gather to talk, and enjoy the trip. For me, that was all too much, since we would be there in two days.

During the first morning spent on the train I noticed that Dimitri seemed distant and worried. Remembering our talks, after the lunch, I sat beside him in the rest room. He was focused reading some papers, but he looked to me when I touched his shoulder.

" - Rose." - He gave me a small smile.

" - Can I help you with something? You seem worried." - His smile grew, and he put his papers aside.

" - I was reading the speech and other details of the coronation, and it took its tool for me. I am sorry for not spending this morning with you."

" - It is fine. I know you are busy. Just let me know if there is anything I can do to help you."

" - Actually, you can sit here with me, and we can enjoy the fact that we are alone, to talk and appreciate the view." - Olena was resting and the girls were with Sonya, trying to entertain her. I had no idea where Yeva was, but Dimitri's hand in mine made me forget about them, and enjoy the view outside.

We spent the whole afternoon together.

Dimitri showed me the small towns built near the railways, and the people standing there to see the royal family passing by. When the sight outside became a forest, and after some provocations and jokes, I convinced Dimitri to read a part of the book he was reading to me. To my surprise it was Shakespeare.

" - Romeo and Juliet? Really?"

" - Yes. I am supposed to know more about my wife's culture, so they gave me some classic and important English books."

" - I read it before, and turns out the story is not that bad." - I said remembering when I had read it in my family's library.

" - Don't tell me the end. I want to figure out by myself."

" - As you wish. I won't say anything. But when you get near the end, you should have some tissues nearby." - He smiled at me, shaking his head.

I lost track of the time. The day soon became night, and when Olena walked in the room, to call us for dinner, my head was resting in Dimitri's lap, as he read to me, and stroked my hair gently.

" - I did not want to interrupt, but the dinner is served."

" - Thank you, Mama. Rose and I will be there in a minute."

Later that night, Dimitri invited me to continue the reading in his room. I decided to ignore the look in Viktoria and Karolina's faces.

The whole travel was calm and Dimitri almost didn't leave my side. I felt myself growing closer to him, and my heart told me Dimitri felt the same way.

In Moscow, I finally met the rest of the Belikov Family. Joshua, Karolina's husband was waiting for us, along with Sonya's husband, and a young boy, his son Paul. The boy was more than happy to see his grandmother and his uncle, and he seemed especially fascinated with me, asking lots of questions about England and the other countries where I had been.

Once we were settled, the last arrangements started to be prepared.

I was taken to prove my dress, and to see my own speech. It was not very long, since I would only need to make an oath to Dimitri, and to the kingdom, promising to be loyal, and to do everything in my hands to make Russia a better country.

Olena said it was Yeva who choose the color of my dress, a deep red color, with white lace details, and I was completely amazed by it. Everything could not be more perfect.

Dimitri came to see me before dinner, saying that he could not be with me tonight, because he had a meeting with Olena and the Council and other thinks to take care of. I could see that he seemed nervous. I kissed him and after a hug, I assure him that everything would be perfect.

" - Don't worry, Dimitri. Remember everything you told me before?" - He nodded. " - Think of that, don't forget I believe in you and I will be here every step of the way. You will be the best King Russia has ever seen." - Dimitri hugged me, and kissed me again.

" - I am so happy to have you by my side, milaya." - We kissed again, and he left.

The next morning was busy and tiring. Mia and my maids helped me to get ready for the ceremony. They arrange my hair in an updo collected at the back of my head, complimented with two loops of hair leading from the front of my hair to the arrangement in the back, similar to the one I used in my wedding, but this time the loops were smaller giving me a more adult and serious look. It was a hairstyle only used by the married ladies.

Yeva had an impeccable sense of fashion. The red dress was amazing. The off shoulder Vee neckline was complemented with a delicate heart-shaped décolleté, over my breasts. Not very accented, but enough to be simple and bold at the same time. It had quarter length tight sleeves, but only a small part was red. The rest of the sleeves were engageantes made of white lace, ending near my wrists. The skirt was simple, with three layers, giving me the traditional feminine bell-shape, but without being too overstated.

It was also Yeva to bring my jewelry this time. It was a gold necklace and earrings.

" - Olena used this when she became queen." - After a quick look at me she continued. " - Don't forget to give it back to me after the coronation. You look very good. Almost like a true Queen."

Next thing I know, Olena came inside with Karolina and Joshua to take me to St. Basil's cathedral.

As the tradition, Dimitri had spent the whole night in the church, presumably seeking a guide, strength, and all that spiritual stuff.

After the authors of the Enlightenment, many had ceased to believe in God, and I found myself trying to think what the unbelievers would do inside. They would probably pretend, so no one would make questions. I was not sure if Dimitri was a believer or not, but I knew that if he was, he would have truly spent the night praying.

A big procession followed. Dimitri and I, along with Olena and the royal family, and the Council members and the most important aristocrats. We went to the palace, where the coronation would happen. Along the way, the people were happy, screaming and cheering their Prince.

While the priest did the beginning of the ceremony, talking about the Russian story, and the previous Kings, Dimitri and I waited alone inside a small room. He looked amazing in his dark blue military gala uniform, full of medals.

We didn't talk, but I held his hand, until they called us in.

" - Are you, Prince Dimitri Peter Romanov Belikov, Duke of St. Petersburg, willing to take the Oath?"

" - I am willing."

" - Kneel." - The archbishop, Father Andrew Yusupov, was the one to make the coronation, and the questions. He started reading a speech about what a monarch was expected to do, following with the oats.

" - Will you serve?"

" - Will you protect your people?"

" - Will you be just?"

There were twelve oaths in total. Dimitri had to answer three times to each one: in Russian, in Romenian, and thanks to me, and the latest alliance with England the last time was in English.

The archbishop turned around, holding a crown. He put it on Dimitri's head, and with his hand on his shoulder, Father Andrew smiled.

" - Arise. You will never kneel to anyone again." - Dimitri got up, and everyone in the room, except father Andrew and I, dropped to their knees, heads bowed.

Only a few seconds passed before Dimitri said " - Rise." - His voice was strong and I could see the power in him.

When Dimitri sat back, the father turned to me.

" - Princess Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur Belikov, Duchess of St. Petersburg. Are you willing to take this oath before God?"

" - Yes, I am."

" - Will you be faithful to your king and husband?"

" - Yes, I will."

" - Will you do everything in your power to fulfill your duties as Queen of Russia?"

" - Yes, I will."

" - Kneel." - I did as he said, kneeling on the floor, eyes down. Dimitri got up from the throne, and taking the diadem made of gold, pearls and diamonds, he came near me, and put it in my head.

" - Arise, my Queen." - Dimitri's voice gave me chills. It reminded me of velvet and honey. His chocolate brown eyes looked at me with so much adoration as he held his hand to me, and the Father announced our names to the guests.

" - King Dimitri Peter Romanov Belikov, and his wife Queen Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur Belikov, the first of their names."

Everything else seemed surreal and passed as a blur.

After we sign the papers, we sat back in the thrones, receiving the greetings of each one of the guests.

I smiled when I saw who were the first the greet us. The Ambassador Mikahil Tanner and his wife, Lady Sonya Karp-Tanner.

He kissed my hand, after bowing to Dimitri.

" - I told you would be a great queen of my country, and a great wife to my price and future king, Queen Rosemarie."

" - Thank you for everything, Ambassador." - Dimitri also thanked both of them for everything, and we invited them to go to St. Petersburg someday.

Other important names followed, and in the small breaks, Dimitri told me it doesn't matter if I didn't know their names now. It took him a long time to learn it.

We were talking with Joshua and Karolina, when a tall man approached. His hair was dark and lustrous, perfect slicked back.

Joshua and Karolina excused themselves as the man bowed.

" - My King." - He rises, letting me see his face for the first time.

He was older than us, perhaps in his mid forties, using a military uniform with so many medals as Dimitri. His jade-green eyes took turns looking at me and Dimitri. I felt Dimitri stiffen beside me.

" - General Victor Dashkov." - He shakes hands with the General.

" - You are finally a King. I am sure your father must be proud looking at us right now." - Dimitri didn't answer. " - You definitely have his taste for beautiful women." - He holds his hand for me, asking in silence for my hand. I gave it to him, and he kissed it slightly. " - My Queen. It is a pleasure."

" - The pleasure is mine, General Dashkov."

" - Please, call me Victor." - He bowed gracefully again.

" - Thank you for coming, General. I hope you enjoy this evening." - Dimitri was clearly dismissing Victor.

" - I certainly will, your Majesty." - He left with another bow.

" - What was that?" - I asked.

" - A long story." - A dark look crossed his eyes, and I remembered the day we were riding. His face hardened, and Dimitri did not say much after.

The first opportunity I had, I found an excuse to go outside with him. Telling Olena that I need some air. She smiled at us, and we went to the gardens.

" - Are you alright, Rose?"

" - Yes, I am. I just wanted some time alone with you. What happened earlier with the General? You know you can trust me, Dimitri."

" - As I said, it is a long story. Let's just said that I am not very fond of my father's friends. Specially Victor."

" - You never talk about your father before." - Dimitri took a deep breath.

" - He was a great King. But when it came to be a father and a husband he was the worst kind of man you can imagine. He and Victor always believed I would never be a good King. They said I was weak, and that I could never be as good as he was."

" - You cannot believe them, Dimitri. I am sure they were wrong."

" - What if they were not?"

" - Show them they are wrong. Prove yourself. Be a better man than they were and are. Be yourself." - He looked at me and I could see a small spark of hope in his gorgeous eyes.

" - Do you think that will be enough?"

" - Yes! I believe in you, Dimitri. I told you before. You are going to be the best King Russia has ever seen. You are a great man, Dimitri. What kind of men would miss his wedding night just because his wife is not ready? What Kind of men would hold a woman a whole night, without trying anything? What kind of men would do what you did for that boy, Matvei?"

" - I did all those things because they were the right thing to do and because... I like you Rose. Actually, is more than like. You are an incredible woman. And your faith in me... I just hope I am able to correspond to it."

" - I am sure you will." - Dimitri kissed me slowly.

" - I think I am in love with you, Rose." - He said in my lips. I pushed him away a little to look in his eyes.

" - I am sure I am in love with you too, Dimitri." - He kissed me again, and this time one of his hands was on my neck, and the other in my waist, pulling me closer to him. We kissed for a while, and when we split, I got the courage to tell him what had been on my mind for a long time.

" - I am ready to become your wife."

As I did earlier, he pushed me away a little, to look in my eyes.

" - Are you sure, Rose? I don't want to push you."

" - You are not pushing me. I want it. Nothing would make me more happy than become your wife for real." - He looked at me for a while, until he gave me an open smile.

" - Then I will make you my wife tonight." - As our heads leaned in, I could not want him more.

* * *

**See you on Friday!**

**Love,**

**MaahKisneer. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! Thank you so much for your follows, favorites and reviews! I'll answer them ASAP. And as I said before, they're all really important to me!**

**So, this is the chapter you all have been waiting for. This is also one of my first M scenes (I'm posting), so you'll have to forgive me if it's not perfect. And please, do tell me what can I do to make the next one better! **

**(Don't forget to be generous with your reviews!) :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. This story is intended for fanfiction and entertainment purposes only.**

**R&R. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

We went back inside, but for some reason, I couldn't stay away, nor let go of Dimitri's hand. We dance one of the waltzes, and as we did so, Dimitri leaned closer, and I felt his breath in my ear.

" - I cannot wait much longer. You are breathtaking in that dress, Roza." - He whispered and the butterflies in my stomach, tried to fly higher.

" - So let's go. You are the King now. Tell them to go home." - He laughed, and I loved the sound of it.

When we finished the dance, Yeva came near us.

" - You two need my help?" - Dimitri laughed as my eyes widened. " - Just go. I will tell them you need to take a rest. Do not worry, I will take care of everything." - She looked at Dimitri, and coming near, she said something in his ear. Dimitri answered in Russian, and she left.

Dimitri pulled me to the small room where we had been before the coronation and then, he holded my hand as he led me to his bedroom.

As we arrived in the bedroom, Dimitri close the door, took his jacket of, and coming near me, he kissed me deeply.

After our kiss, Dimitri sat us on the bed, and with his hand on my neck, he kissed me again.

As we kissed, I felt him pushing me gently to the bed, my back now resting in the pillows. He started to caress my arm, up and down, touching lightly my shoulder and down to my wrist, twining our hands.

Dimitri started to kiss my neck, and I knew that at the same time he was smelling my perfume, that was also his favorite smell, strawberries.

He stopped kissing me, and pulling me gently, to stand up. Then, he turned me around so that now he was facing my back.

I felt Dimitri's fingers on my neck, where he left a small and delicate trace of small kisses, until his hands reached my dress.

As he opened one button each time, he kissed me slightly and as he did it, he made promises to me.

" - I promise to never hurt you." - Another kiss, and I felt the third button opened.

" - I promise to teach you the pleasures." - He kissed me again. I couldn't stop myself from feeling goose bumps as his lips touched the soft skin of my back.

" - I promise to make you the happiest woman in the world."

My dress fell loose on the floor and Dimitri came forward, looking at me.

Embarrassment burned in me and my traitors cheeks were red. I was ashamed for being standing in front of a man wearing nothing but my corset and underwear.

Dimitri, understanding my awkwardness pulled me closer and kissed me.

" - There's nothing to be ashamed of, Roza."

" - Do you think I am pretty ?"

" - I think you are beautiful. You are so beautiful it hurts me." - His lips were on mine again, making me forget everything. It was only the two of us. His tongue asked for passage, and even if I wasn't sure about what we were doing, I opened my mouth trusting in Dimitri's abilities.

After that, Dimitri started undoing my corset, and a few moments later, all my clothes were on the floor, with my dress. Dimitri looked at me with lust and passion in his eyes.

" - You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Roza." - Dimitri took his shirt off, and if he was a handsome man wearing clothes, I could not find words to describe him shirtless. His chest was bare, filled with muscles. I had never seen a man like this before, but I was sure Dimitri was perfect. He reminded me of those Greek statues showing the beauty of the ancient gods. Dimitri was truly a god. My Russian-god.

He took his pants off next, and I tried my best to not get nervous.

Dimitri looked at me, and it felt like he could read my mind and my soul.

" - Go to the bed, Roza." - He turned around, and as he walked in the room, he blew out the candles. When he was done, the only light left was coming from the fireplace, which was a little away from the bed.

I turned away when Dimitri, now near the bed, took of his underwear, just before joining me under the sheets.

" - There's nothing to be afraid of, Roza. I told you I would never hurt you. I will be gentle. I promise." - With that, he leaned closer to me, and kissed me. His lips were gentle against mine but at the same time a fire started to rise in me.

I felt Dimitri moving in the sheets and then his hands began to touch my body. Lost in his kisses and in his touch, the next thing I felt was the sheet being pulled out of the middle of us, and his body touching mine.

As our legs touched, he pulled me even closer, something that seemed a little impossible. Dimitri's hands were on my neck and half leaning over me, he kissed me passionately once again.

" - Let me show you what pleasure feels like, Roza." - His accent was stronger, and his voice was warm and raspy. He kissed me again, and I knew there was only one answer.

" - Yes." - I could barely recognize the hoarseness in my own voice.

As he lifted the sheets and the cold air hardened my nipples into little buds, I ached for him to touch me.

Dimitri kissed down between my breasts, his cheeks grazing slightly across the swells.

I dug my fingernails in again, and his hips pressed down at the same moment that he took one breast into his hand and the other into his mouth. Something sparked beneath my skin, and I moaned, bucking up against him in response. He rolled one nipple between his fingers, and the other he squeezed lightly between his teeth, and I could feel the darkness creeping in on my vision.

Words streamed from his mouth and I liked the way he would say my name in Russian, murmured like a prayer_: Roza, Roza…_

" - You know I love you, right?" - I felt the worry in his voice.

" - I do. I love you too." - I told him. That's what made the fear, the nerves bearable: My love for Dimitri and my trust in the words he said earlier tonight and before in our wedding night.

He kissed me again, and his fingers found my entrance. He slipped two inside at the same time that his tongue met mine. He started slowly, then as he kissed me, he sped up his fingers. I squeezed his shoulders, my fingernails scraping lightly, and was rewarded with a crooking of his fingers inside me.

I moaned, breaking our kiss. His lips returned again to my chest, placing feather light kisses everywhere he could reach. I could feel a pressure building low in my core, and I pulled his head back up to mine.

He pressed his forehead against mine, our lips touching, but not kissing, then his palm pressed down against me, and an explosion ignited beneath my skin.

Like a string of fireworks, my world detonated into bursts of light and color.

The world was coming together and crumbling to pieces behind my closed eyes, and my mouth was still open in a silent scream.

I felt his kiss below my ear, and I reached Dimitri wrapping my arms around him.

The length of him pressed against me, and my whole body shuddered in response.

There was a pinching sensation, not pleasant, but the rest of my body was too relaxed to really think too much of the pain.

He kissed me as he pushed inside, then broke off with a groan.

" - Oh God, Roza."

His whole body was tense above me. I could see the pronounced lines of his flexed muscles in his shoulders, in the arms braced on either side of me. I could feel it in the warm chest pressed against mine.

I distracted myself from the pain by following those lines with my eyes and hands. After a few moments, he took a deep breath and gazed at me. He soothed me first with his lips, and then with whispers of _"love"_ , _"beautiful"_ and _"perfect"_.

He stilled completely once he was inside, crushing his lips against mine. My legs and arms felt like pudding, so I just wrapped myself around him, holding him as tightly as I could.

He pulled out, just a little, before pushing back in. I breathed out sharply, biting my lip against the twinge of pain.

Dimitri's lips captured my bottom lip between his own, soothing, careful.

" - Are you okay?" - He asked.

I nodded, not sure if I could speak. " - Do you need me to stop?" - I shook my head.

That was not what I wanted at all. I wanted him to feel what I had felt earlier. I wanted to hold him as he came apart in my arms.

He repeated the action, and this time, it was not so much painful and uncomfortable.

" - No. Keep going." - I whispered.

Dimitri burrowed his head into the curve of my neck, dragging his mouth over my pulse point as he pushed in and out again, making me feel something I had never felt before, a pure state of ecstasy that drove us both over the edge not much after.

As we breathe heavily, Dimitri relaxed his body over mine and with his head buried in my neck, between my head and shoulder, his breath made it tingle.

He got off me and gently pulled me by the waist lacing me with his strong arms.

" - Are you alright, my love?"

" - Yes. I have never felt better." - He kissed me, and I drove to sleep in the arms of my husband.

* * *

**See you next Friday!**

**Love,**

**MaahKisneer. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everybody! I'm so happy with your reviews, follows and favorites! They're all very special to me. Especially in the last chapter, when I wasn't so sure about it. Thank you so much!**

**This chapter is a little big, but for those of you who usually pay more attention to the details, it has a small clue of what is coming next. More characters appeared, and I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. This story is intended for fanfiction and entertainment purposes only.**

**R&R. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sunlight coming through the curtains, woke me up. I took some time for my eyes to adjust to the brightness. When I looked around, I noticed the clothes scattered, and the memories of last night came rushing through me. Images of Dimitri over me, his naked body and the pleasure I felt were only the beginning.

I was still naked under the sheets, and I felt Dimitri's arm around my waist, resting peacefully.

When I turned to see him, I was surprised to find him already awake.

" - Good morning, _my Roza_." - I smiled, leaning to kiss him.

" - Good morning, Dimitri." - I stretch a little before looking at him again. " - How long have you been awake?"

" - A little while." - He smiled.

" - You should have gotten up."

" - I did not want to disturb you, and I like watching you sleep, Roza." - He kissed my forehead.

" - I like so much when you call me_ Roza_." - He laughed at my attempt of saying 'Roza' like him. Dimitri put his finger on my chin lifting my head, and our lips met, bring last night to me again. He felt the change, but before our kiss became deeper, he separated us.

" - I am sorry, Roza. We have a lot to do today." - I closed my eyes, burying my head inside the sheets. " - Roza?"

" - I know." - I peek outside, meeting his eyes, full of love and amusement. " - I just hoped we could stay in here a little longer."

" - We can. Actually we have nothing do to until lunch time. We have to thank my grandmother for that later." - Yeva's grin came to my mind for a second.

" - She scares me."

" - I know. She usually does it, when she likes someone." - Dimitri smiled again.

" - So, what are our plans after lunch?"

" - We have a meeting with the council. And then, we'll meet who they assigned to 'help' us."

" - What kind of help is that ?"

" - Nothing too important. We'll meet my new ministries. And you'll be introduced to your ladies-in-waiting." - I made a face.

" - Are you serious?"

" - Yes, milaya. You are a Queen now, remember?"

" - Do you know them ?"

" - I probably do. I don't remember their faces, but most of them are my mother's friends' daughters, and other noble women."

" - Let me guess, they love tea and Paris fashion but their favorite subject is someone else's life, right?"

" - I am sure you'll be fine around them. And, of course, if they put you on the edge, you can always dismiss them." - I smiled at his suggestion.

" - Can Mia be one of my lady-in-waiting?"

" - She is your maid. In theory, to be one of your ladies, she must belong to the aristocracy." - I opened my mouth to protest but Dimitri did not let me speak.

" - Let me finish first, Roza. Only women with important names received the honor of serving a Queen, but I have seen how good Mia is for you, and how she has helped you since you arrived, so if that's your decision, I would more than glad to talk with my mother, and help you to make Mia one of your ladies-in-waiting."

" - Really?"

" - Really, Roza. I think it's wonderful, what you want to do for her." - I kissed him again. " - Do you want me to ask our breakfast? We can have it here."

" - I would love to."

After breakfast, Dimitri and I, reluctantly, left his room. I went to my own bedroom, to take a shower and to get ready for lunch and the meeting afterwards.

I couldn't help but smile every time Dimitri and last night came to my mind. Now, I was a real woman, not a girl anymore. Even it sounded silly, it felt so good, to think that Dimitri made me a woman, _his woman_... Words could not describe how happy I felt.

Our lunch, different from the ones we had in St. Petersburg, was formal, far away from the familiar and cozy atmosphere I was used to, with all the present members of the Council, and the royal family.

It was almost like a feast, the best wine was served, along with the best traditional dishes. Dimitri was sitting at the head of the table, as King, and I was on his right side as his Queen. Often, while talking he would hold my hand, or look at me and smile. When the lunch was over, Dimitri suggested we should all go to one of the living rooms, where the gentleman could talk and the ladies could spend some time together before the meeting, so we could all relax and get to know each other better. I knew very well, that it also meant that I would have to stay with the ladies and get to know them better.

Keeping Yeva's words in my mind, I went closer to them using the abilities that my mother taught me, and with a smile, we went to the opposite side of where the men were in the room.

A young maid well dressed in the traditional black dress with long sleeves with white cuffs and a small white bib apron, came to serve us. She was also the one who had helped Mia to undo my bags when we first arrived. I smiled as she poured coffee in my cup.

" - Thank you, Polina." - She gave me a small and a shy smile, before making a bow.

" - Your Majesty."

" - I cannot believe you know the maids names." - I looked at one of the ladies sitting in one of the couches. Her remark made everyone look at me, including Olena, Viktoria and Karolina, who was also having tea with us.

" - I have spent quite some time in here with the maids, getting ready for the coronation. It is easier to call them by their name, then call one of them randomly, Lady...?" - I asked looking at her with my best smile.

" - Lady Conta. Camille Conta."

" - I am sorry for not knowing all of your names yet, but I will do my best to get to know each one of you."

" - Do not worry, my Queen. We all understand it." - Sonya Karp gave me a sweet smile.

" - Rose, my dear, since we are all here, can I introduce your ladies-in-waiting?" - I nodded to Olena.

" - Of course, Olena."

" - Well, after speaking with my son, and with the council, with was agreed that as tradition, you should have five maids as a start. After that, you can choose others to join this lovely group. The five chosen are: Lady Camille Conta, Lady Abby Badica, Lady Ava Drozdov, Lady Danielle Szelsky and Lady Natalie Dashkov. Congratulations, to all of you my friends. I hope you do your best to serve our Queen." - She finished with a smile, and 'my' ladies, smiled at me, agreeing with Olena. " - And before I forgot, Lady Sonya Karp-Tanner and I will be assisting your services as ladies-in-waiting during this first month, to make sure everything goes well." - They agreed to once again seem surprised to have the honor and pleasure to work with the Mother Queen.

Once they were all talking about how great would it be to go back to St. Petersburg with the royal family, Sonya touched my arm.

" - My Queen."

" - Please, Sonya, call me Rose." - She smiled.

" - I just wanted to apologize for not being able to serve as your lady-in-waiting. Olena invited me, but I am afraid I am not qualified for the job."

" - Oh. I would really like to have a more familiar face among them. Can I ask you why you are not qualified for the job?"

" - Of course. But please, do not mention about this for anyone yet."

" - You know I will not say a word. You can trust me."

" - I am pregnant, Rose. I am carrying Mikahil's child." - She whispered. Sonya's smile was so big and the look in her eyes was so happy, I did not restrain myself from hugging her.

" - I am so glad for you! Congratulations!"

" - We will make the announcements next week, and that is the reason why I cannot help you more than a month."

" - Please, do not worry Sonya. You and Mikhail have already made enough for me. You do not know how grateful I am. It is because of your husband's recommendation, I am where I am today. If you need anything, please do not hesitate telling me, alright?"

" - Thank you, my Queen."

Almost an hour had passed, when Dimitri called me, Olena and the council members in the meeting room. The wives of the council members would stay in the living room along with Karolina and Viktoria. Everybody walked inside, and when Dimitri and I were about to go in, Polina appeared, with another maid, and just behind them an old woman followed, escorted by a young man.

Dimitri turned around, looking surprised before a small smile crossed his face.

" - Lady Zeklos! What a lovely surprise!" - He walked a few steps to meet her halfway in the corridor.

" - Dimitri, my dear boy, did you really think I would miss your first time directing the Council's meeting?" - She gave him a warm smile, while caressing his face with her free hand. " - I have already missed your weeding and your coronation. I would not miss this too."

" - Come here, Roza." - I went closer to Dimitri and he wrapped his arm around my waist. " - Let me introduce you. Ekaterina, this is my wife and the new Queen, Rosemarie Belikov." - The old lady looked at me, and smile, shaking my hand. " - Roza, this is Lady Ekaterina Zeklos, my grandfather's first wife, and a member of the council."

" - It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady." - I smiled at her.

" - The pleasure is my, young Queen. Is good to see that my dear Dimitri found a good lady for himself. Now, please I know you were about to start of meeting, so do not let me disturb you." - Dimitri nodded, and after asking permission he assumed the young men's position, leading Lady Zeklos into the meeting room.

When she walked in, everyone got up, and bowed to her. She smiled and waved her hand, thanking the members of the Council.

Once we were all sat, Olena got up and started talking.

" - I know you understand how important this is for me. My son, is now the King of Russia, and this is his first official meeting with the members of the Council. I trust you all to advise him wisely, just like you have done since I became Queen. I also trust that Dimitri will be a great King, and he will be widely open for your advices. Is my duty, as the last Queen, to introduce the members to the new King and to his Queen."

She walked away from her place, and started with who was sitting on the left side of Dimitri. " - This is Lady Ekaterina Zeklos, the oldest member of the Council, first wife of Peter Belikov, and former Queen of Russia." - I tried to hide my surprise.

No wonder everybody had bowed when she got inside, Lady Zeklos was a legend. She smiled again when Olena introduced her, and this time, I noticed she had an incisor missing. She smiled again, this time looking straight at me, and I saw a cheeky and mischievous sparkle in her eyes, despite her old age.

Olena moved, and put her hand on the shoulder of the man besides Lady Zeklos. He had a platinum blonde hair and jade green eyes. " - Lord Eric Dragomir." - He bowed his head to Dimitri and me as Olena proceed. " - Lord Anthony Badica."

Olena passed her chair moving to the other side of the table, skipping a person with whom I was already familiar. " - Lord Victor Dashkov." - I had almost missed him in the room, but when Lady Zeklos moved with Dimitri to her chair, he had politely grabbed my hand and gave me a small kiss. He bowed his head, but before looking away, he gave me a mysterious and cheeky smile.

" - Lord Lucas Ozera." - Olena's voice brought me back from my thoughts. " - And last, but not least, Lady Ariana Szelsky." - The woman beside me smiled gently. " - Lady Szelsky will keep her brother's position, until the family decides what is the best in this hard and complicated situation." - I did not know what Olena was talking about, and I made another small note to ask Dimitri over it later.

" -Since the introductions are done, I guess we can start the meeting now, Ladies and Gentleman." - Dimitri's voice was professional but nice.

The meeting started with the list of the new ministers. Thank to Council, though, the list was small.

We had four ministers: the Ambassador, responsible for dealing with the Foreign ministry and business, the ministry of Finances, the War ministry and last the Ministry of Communication, responsible for keeping the press and other things related to that under control.

I could not be happier when I heard Dimitri say the first name.

" - Mikhail Tanner, current Ambassador, was chosen by me and the Council to keep his position as Ambassador, thanks to his great work." - Mikahil bowed, and thanked the King and the Council.

" - It will be an honor to serve my King."

" - The chosen to be the War Minister, is also a member of the Council, and a great friend of my father, General Victor Dashkov." - I opened my mouth. After what Dimitri had told me last night, I could not understand how he could nominate the General for anything.

" - As the Ambassador said before, it's an honor to serve my country and my King and Queen." - He bowed, once again looking at me in the process. Dimitri continued.

" - The last two positions, the Finance Minister and Communication Minister will be respectively occupied by Lord Hans Croft and Lord Lucas Ozera. Lord Croft was not able to come this afternoon, because of a family situation, but he will be here soon to assume his position. The council has any questions, that me and my wife may answer to you?"

" - I think everything was said, my King." - Lord Ozera said respectfully. The others agree.

" - Alright. All being told, I dismissed this Council." - Dimitri got up, holding his hand for me, and as we left the room, the members stood up and bowed.

We went all back to the living room, where the ladies were expecting us, and Polina came with drinks and a snack for us.

I was grabbing a cookie, and talking with Viktoria about my new ladies-in-waiting, when the sound of a cough made us turn around. The general was standing behind us, with a smile in his face.

" - Mind if I stole the Queen for a second, Lady Belikov ?"

" - Of course not." - Viktoria went back to the sofa.

" - How can I help you, General ?"

" - I just wanted to say, how happy my daughter is for having the great honor of serving you." - I looked to the ladies, imitating the General. The girl with dark hair saw us, and got up from the sofa, coming in our direction with a smile. " - Natalie, my dear. I was just telling the Queen, how happy you are for serving her."

" - Indeed, daddy. It's a great honor to serve our special Queen."

" - Special?" - I asked confused.

" - Yes, of course. My daddy told me you are the key to this big treaty with England. You are essential for King to rule peacefully." - I gave her a polite smile.

" - Natalie, please, do not embarrass the Queen. She is here, of course because of the treaty, but now she lives among us, we have to show her the best of our Russian hospitality." - The General was once again giving me that creepy smile from earlier, and thank god, Sonya Karp came to my rescue.

" - My Queen. General. Lady Dashkov. I am sorry to interrupt, but I need to have a word with the Queen." - Both of them nodded, and before following his daughter who had just left us, the General kissed my hand.

" - Thank you for your time my Queen. As I said before, it will be a pleasure to serve you."

" - Thank you, General." - As he left I turned to Sonya. " - So, what do you need to say?"

" - Nothing at all. I saw you here with the Dashkovs, and I thought you could use a help. Natalie still has a lot to learn and she can be quiet tiring."

" - Thank you, Sonya." - I sounded relieved. " - I think I need a drink."

* * *

**See you next Friday!**

**Love,**

**MaahKisneer. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! (PLEASE READ THIS)**

**First, I want to thank you all for your reviews and favorites. Second, I'm sorry for not updating last week. I fell last Thursday, while I was skating with my friends and I sprained my right wrist. The injury also hurt my tendon, so I can't barely move my dominant hand. I'm completely forbidden from being on the computer, until I get better. Third, I want to thank my friend, who's currently typing all this for me, and posting this chapter. **

**About the chapter, probably it's not good, and it's not what you're expecting, but I couldn't just leave an Author's Note, and leave you hanging for the next couple weeks. **

**Once again, I'm so sorry, but I do hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. This story is intended for fanfiction and entertainment purposes only.**

**R&R. :)**

* * *

Six weeks had passed since the coronation. My ladies-in-waiting were now living here in St. Petersburg, and worse, they were all living in the palace, along with the royal family. In the last two weeks they only spent half of the day training and learning with Olena and Sonya, and the other half, with me, following me everywhere.

It was unusual the ladies-in-waiting receive training after being chosen, but this was different since they are all young, and without much experience. Olena wanted to make sure they would serve and help me in the best possible way.

My relationship with Dimitri was even better than before. We spend almost every night together, and just like he promised me, Dimitri was teaching me the pleasures. I never imagined that being a woman, and having a husband could be so rewarding. Dimitri's hands were like magic in my body, showing me the different types of pleasure, I had never heard of.

He had spent the last few weeks in meetings, talking with the ministers, and other noble man who would come to discuss their business with their new King.

I had been with him in some of his meetings. Usually, some of the men did not like the idea of having a woman in the room, even thought I was Queen, and since I did not want to disturb Dimitri, I decided to stay away, unless he called me.

When Mia brought me breakfast, I remembered the idea I had back in Moscow.

" - Good morning, Rose." - She had finally learned to call me by my first name.

" - Good morning, Mia."

" - The King asked me to give this to you." - Mia handed me a small piece of paper folded in two.

_" Roza,_

_I am sorry for not being able to have breakfast with you today. I have an important meeting with the Council. I am not sure for how long the meeting will last, so I apologize if I cannot have lunch with you either. _

_I promise I will make it up to you._

_Have a nice day, my love._

_I love you,_

_Dimitri."_

I smiled looking at the note.

" - Do you know if Olena is attending the meeting with the Council?"

" - No. After the coronation, the Mother Queen only needs to attend the meetings if the Council or the King summons her."

" - Right. Can you do me a favor?"

" - Of course!"

" - Tell Olena I need to discuss some important things with her in private. I want to know if and when she is unoccupied."

" - I will be back with an answer before you finished your breakfast."

" - Thank you Mia."

True to her word, Mia was back ten minutes later.

Olena could meet me in her chambers in one hour, so I would have enough time to get ready.

" - Rose, my dear. What things do you need to discuss with me?" - She gave me a sweet smile.

" - I talked with Dimitri before, and he said I should ask you first. I would like to have Mia Rinaldi as one of my ladies-in-waiting."

" - Mia Rinaldi is your maid." - She said with an understanding tone in her voice.

" - Yes, but she has done so much for me since I arrived... It is the only way I could think of, to reward her for everything. Mia is well trained, polite, generous... She has everything I think a lady-in-waiting should have."

" - I must agree with you. Mia is everything a lady should be. But, you should talk with her first. Mia's life is not easy, Rose. I found her when she was only six, in St. Petersburg's orphanage in one of my visits. Mia had lost her father some weeks before, and she had no one else to help her, and nowhere else to go. I just could not leave her there, so I brought her to the palace with me. My husband, the King, was not very fond of the idea of the Queen giving harbor to an orphan, but I convinced him, that she could be a good maid. It was the only way he would allow her to stay. That is how Mia ended here. She has a good heart. And I am more than happy to help you convince her of being one of your lady-in-waiting. But, in case she says yes, we will have to deal with your other maids, and the rest of the remarks that will be done."

" - I can handle that." - She smiled again.

" - Great. I am happy to see your such a good young woman, Rose. Is there anything I can do for you?"

" - Actually, yes. I would like to have something to do, and Dimitri told me you were involved with some charity work."

" - Oh, I am glad to hear it. What were you planning?"

" - I'm not sure yet. Mia told me about the charity the royal family does after the rains, and she mentioned Lady Dragomir's name as well."

" - Yes, Vasilisa is a lovely young woman, and she's in the head of the hospital's charity. Since she assumed that position, so much has been done. It's like she had a natural talent for charity works."

" - I would love to meet her, and offer my help." - Once again, Olena smiled.

" - What about a dinner? We could invite her and her brother over, to have dinner with us, and you would be able to discuss things with her."

" - It is a great idea, Olena."

" - Well, the only thing is, now that you are a Queen, this would be the first dinner officially organized by you, so normally, more people would be invited." - I have not said anything for a while thinking about the implications of preparing a dinner.

" - Would you help me prepare it?"

" - Of course my dear! I know how scary the first time can be! My first official event was a ball, and the only reason for its success was thanks to my mother and to Ekaterina, who helped me with everything."

" - I am sure a small dinner, perhaps with the Council members, the ministers would be fine."

" - We should get started because there's a lot to do."

Olena was right. We started with the menu and drinks, and she called Vladimir to help us.

We spent the rest of the morning, and a few hours after lunch dealing with the dinner preparatives. Even thought I wanted Sonya's help as well, since she was with my ladies, and no one knew about the dinner yet, she offered to spend the afternoon with them trying to find good books in the huge library inside the Palace. I laughed when she had that idea, but deep down, Sonya knew how I felt about the idea of having ladies-in-waiting.

When Dimitri was finally out of his meeting and came to see me, I was already getting ready for dinner.

" - Good evening, my love." - I turned away from the mirror, and my maids bowed to Dimitri. When I looked at Mia, she was already leaving my room, along with the other two maids that usually helped me to get ready.

" - How was the meeting? You seem tired." - Dimitri had been handsome as always, but with his white shirt folded up to his elbows, and the look in his eyes, I could tell he was exhausted.

" - It was long. And you are right, I am tired." - He came near me, giving me a kiss.

" - Is there anything I can do to help you?" - He looked at me.

" - Actually, we could skip dinner, and stay in my room. How does that sound to you?"

" - It sounds amazing. Let me just ask Mia to let your mother know, we will not be going down tonight." - Dimitri smiled.

" - So, do you want to talk about the meeting?" - I asked as we drink some wine, Olena had sent us, along with bread, cheese and some cookies, saying we should not skip dinner.

" - Not really, Roza. We talked about several subjects, but one of the most important, was about the workers. There are some complaints about the working conditions in the factories. Much to Lord Badica's displeasure, Lady Szelsky also pointed that some of the workers have families working for the aristocracy, and they do not have the money, the time, nor the authorization to go visit them."

" - It was good Lady Szelsky to have touched on this subject. The factory workers should have more rights. They are doing so much for the country. In fact, all the workers, men and women should have more rights. I am not sure but perhaps, a day off per week. Some support in case they have children. Perhaps some help with food and transportation as well... I do not know. There is so much that could be done." - As I stopped rambling, Dimitri looked at me.

" - Do you mean it?"

" - What?"

" - All these ideas about how we could help the people."

" - Yes. I have thought a lot about it before. If we give them what they want, they will give you their support back. We are not in the Middle Ages anymore, and it is about time, to show that to the aristocracy."

" - Alright. You are going to help me tomorrow." - It was my time to look at Dimitri, surprised.

" - Are you serious?"

" - Of course. We will see which are the current labor laws, and then we will write all of your ideas down, and we will talk to the Council, they will want to analyze it, and then we will make them come true." - He had a beautiful smile on his face as he finished talking.

" - I can barely believe that you liked my ideas so much." - I said as I held his hand.

" - I told you before, that I wanted to hear every plan and idea you have." - Dimitri brought me closer to him, and kissed me passionately.

* * *

**See you as soon as possible!**

**Love,**

**MaahKisneer. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Everybody! Thank you so much for your support, during this past three weeks! I've read all your reviews, you are all amazing! **

**The good news is, my lovely cousin, is going to spend the next four weeks with us, and since my parents don't allow me to be on the computer, Monika is and will be typing and posting the next chapters for me. I**** had some of them ready before my injury, and thanks to her, you won't be staying without chapters anymore. :D**

**Unfortunately, m****y wrist is not fully recovered yet. I will start doing physiotherapy next week, and the exercises will help my hamstring to fully recover from the injury, which was more serious than they thought in the beginning. **

******Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this update.  
**

**About this chapter, all I will say is: Problems are arising. **

**Once again, thank you all for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. This story is intended for fanfiction and entertainment purposes only.**

**R&R. :)**

* * *

Dimitri and I spent the next day in his office, reading through the current laws, approved by his father.

It was revolting to see that the workers had almost no rights at all. Which was the reason to why the aristocracy did whatever that pleases them, without caring about the others.

While we read, we took notes about the issues and discuss each one of the laws.

.

When we finished, the sun was setting.

" - We spent the whole day in here." - Dimitri smiled.

" - Yes, my queen. We did. But, at least the first part is ready. We already know where the problems are, and which laws we need to change. Tomorrow, we will start to write down your ideas, and the solutions to these issues. Once it is all in the paper, we will take it to the Council."

" - But what if they do not approve?"

" - The Council does not need to approve anything, Roza. They are here to advise me, and in an extreme case, to take care of something if the King is not able to make his own decisions. They shall advise me, but in the end, the final and decisive word is mine." - Dimitri had a spark in his eyes, that told me he was really enjoying this.

True to his word, three days later, we had a fifteen page document, with everything we need to present to the Council. The old laws, the problems with them, our ideas, and finally a suggestion on what the new labor laws should be.

.

Once inside, and after some small talks, Dimitri went straight to the point.

" - I know this meeting was somewhat suddenly, but what we are here to discuss today, could not wait more."

" - Please your Majesty, proceed." - Lady Szelsky smiled.

" - In our last meeting, the current situation and problems of our workers were mentioned. After a long talk with my beloved Queen, we decide it was time for us to do something. The point of this meeting is to inform the council, about our plans for the future modifications in the current labor laws." - Dimitri made a small pause, before looking at me. " - Roza, shall we begin?" - I took a deep breath, as I got up from my chair, and the male members of Council bowed their heads.

" - Well, the King and I started with looking at the current laws..." - My voice was a little shaky in the beginning, but as I exposed our plans and ideas, the fear went away, and the thrill of actually be making a difference, or at least starting one, took over me.

Dimitri would say something in the middle, complementing what I said. The Council, did not say a word, until I had finished, and was back in my chair. A few moments of silence followed, before General Dashkov spoke.

" - I am sure it was really astonishing to see our Queen speaking so... Fervently and earnestly about a subject. But the these modifications, may be more complex, then it seems."

" - They are definitely more complex, Lord Dashkov." - Lord Badica's voice had an angry tone. " - It was indeed astonishing to see our Queen talking about the subject, but that is beside the point."

" - Which it is the point Lord Badica?" - Lady Szelsky spoke with a polite and controlled tone.

" - The point is, this modification shall change years of tradition! Our labor laws, are almost flawless!"

" - I must disagree, Lord Badica." - My voice was polite and Dimitri looked at me. " - I am sure that the permission for a maid to stay only a month with a newborn, the fact that the workers can only see their families in the religious dates, or the fact that the only free time the workers and the maids have during the workweek, boils down to the two and half hours that lasts a Mass every Sunday morning, are not flaws, right?

Our industry is such a big success thanks to them. Our agriculture is only one of the best as well, thanks to them. The point is the workers are moving the country, but they are living and being treated like animals." - Lord Badica and everyone in the room, looked at me, including Dimitri. Most of them seemed surprised, but I also noticed pride and satisfaction in Dimitri's brown eyes.

" - Our Queen has a point." - Ekaterina's voice inspired power and respect. " - The workers have done more for this country than we recognize."

" - This is the way it has been done in the past one hundred years or more. These laws have never let us down." - Lady Ekaterina seemed annoyed with Lord Badica's reply.

" - Yes, Anthony. They never let us down. But as our queen said, what about the others? Perhaps, it is indeed time for a change. Perhaps, it is time to show some gratitude to the men and women who have done so much for this country." - She finished looking at me.

" - I have seen what my daughter does for the people, and there is still a lot to be done, so my position is, perhaps this is not a bad idea." - Lord Dragomir said, stroking his chin.

" - I think a change would not be so bad as it seems." - Lady Szelsky said.

" - What do you expect? My King, do you honestly think that if you give rights and laws to protect the people, they will be more... I do not know, grateful for your regency? Give the power to the people, and soon they shall be on the streets, asking for more. We will lose the control over them."

" - We are talking about people, Lord Badica. It is not about gratitude towards my husband's regency. It is about doing the right thing, and giving them what is theirs by right."

" - Look at France, Queen Rosemarie. They gave rights to the people, and soon after that the monarchy fell. They surrounded and broke into the palace, before expelling the royal family. The people cannot have rights, otherwise, they will want to rule instead of obeying our King. After all, this must be familiar, since the royal family is staying in England." - His tone was not polite as he said my name and mentioned the French exile in England.

" - Lord Badica." - Dimitri's voice told me that he was doing his best to be polite and controlled. " - Let's not change the subject. What happened in France was a shame indeed, but the same will definitely not happen here. Both my Queen's and my own intentions are the best, and since almost everyone in this room seems to agree with what was shown, my decision, as King is: these laws are approved and they shall be put into practice as soon as possible." - His voice did not leave room for another argument. Lord Badica got up from his seat.

" - I am sorry but I will not be a part of this. If the King does not consider my opinion, my presence here is pointless. My letter of resignation shall be delivered to you, my King, tomorrow." - He bowed his head, waiting for Dimitri's word.

" - I am sorry as well, Lord Badica, but you are right. I accept your resignation. Please, inform this Council as soon as a replacement is found." - Dimitri's voice was hard and serious. Without looking at me, or bowing his head again, Lord Badica stormed out of the room.

" - My King." - General Dashkov said with a perplex look in his eyes. " - I cannot tell how sad I am for losing one of the most important names in this Council, and since Anthony is a good friend, would you allow me to go, and talk with him?" - Dimitri waited, and after thinking he nodded.

" - Yes, General. You may leave and talk with Lord Badica." - Victor got up, and bowed.

" - I must say, my Queen, that I enjoyed very much your presence in this meeting." - He bowed again, this time to me. I gave him a short nod, and a polite smile. He turned to leave, when Dimitri stopped him.

" - You never got to say your opinion about the change in the laws, General."

" - You know my opinion, your Majesty. As your father's friend, is my obligation to support your decisions." - He smiled, and with another bow he left the room.

Dimitri thanked and dismissed the Council.

.

It took forty five days for the laws to be spread across the country and put into practice. Lord Badica's spot in the Council was still empty, much to Dimitri's distaste.

Thanks to the new laws, the dinner had been adjourned all this time, until today. I told Dimitri how important this was for me, and he was more than happy to let go of his worries, to help me and to enjoy the dinner.

My dress was yellow gold, with small flower details on the skirt, shoulders and in my chest. Mia, my new lady-in-waiting, now known as Lady Rinaldi, since she had accepted the position with some reluctance, helped me with my hair, using similar flowers to garnish my braid.

As I finished putting my earrings, a small knock on the door came, and a few moments later Dimitri walked in. I got up, to meet him halfway.

" - You look beautiful as always, my love." - I smiled.

" - It is always thanks to Mia. I do not know what I would do without her." - I look at her. Mia was wearing a pink dress, totally different from the ones she used as a maid. She did not say a word, and just bowed to Dimitri.

" - We should be going. Our guests are arriving." - I nodded, and taking his hand we went downstairs. We stood near the dining room, greeting our guests.

The first thing I saw was her green dress. Her skin was flawless and lighter and paler than mine. She had a platinum blonde hair, jade green eyes, and a gentle and polite smile in her face. The men beside her, looked like her with the platinum blonde hair and jade green eyes.

" - Your Majesties." - The men said, as they bowed their heads.

" - Andre. Lady Vasilisa. It is a pleasure to see you." - Dimitri said with a smile. " - I must say, my wife was especially eager to meet you, Lady Vasilisa."

" - My Queen." - She bowed again, with a smile.

" - Please, Lady Vasilisa, call me Rose."

" - Then, please, call me Lissa." - We smiled to each other, as we went inside the room.

After the dinner, we and our guests went to one of the largest recreation rooms, where the maids and the employes served drinks. Lady Vasilisa sat with me, near my ladies-in-waiting, but far enough so we could talk.

" - I have heard that you are the responsible for the Hospital's charity." - She smiled happily.

" - Yes. I am."

" - I was hoping you could tell me more about it."

* * *

**See you next week!**

**Love,**

**MaahKisneer. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everybody! First, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. My cousin was busy in these past few weeks, and I was still forbidden from using the computer. **

**The** ******physiotherapy sessions are helping me a lot, but as the doctor said, I need to take it easy, otherwise my hand can get worse. But since I had some chapters done, and I can spend one hour per day on the computer, I decided to come here and post a new chapter. **

******Second, I want to thank you for your support and your reviews. They mean a lot to me.**

******I hope you'll like this chapter. In this one you will see there other characters are still going to appear in the next chapters. **

******Also, depending on your reviews, I will post a new chapter before next Friday. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. This story is intended for fanfiction and entertainment purposes only.**

**R&R. :)**

* * *

I did not need to say anything else. Lissa started talking cheerfully, with an excited sparkle in her eyes. When she finished, I knew this was something I could and wanted to do.

" - It is indeed a wonderful work. I hope I am able to help you."

" - Of course! Right now, we need more doctors, and resources, such as some new beds, sheets, medicines and dressings. Thanks to the new laws, the workers and their families finally have a better access to the hospital, so there is a lot of work to be done."

" - I can help with the doctors. I will also talk with Dimitri, and we will think of a way to give more funds to the hospital."

" - Another name to add to Vasilisa Dragomir's benevolent web." - Lady Camille Conta's voice was loud enough for me and Lissa to hear. I turned around to look at her. Before I could say something, Mia did it.

" - She is our Queen, not just 'another name'. You should be more respectful." - Camille made a face.

" - Lady Conta." - She looked at me, and grabbed her glass, without saying anything else.

.

Thinking now, that was perhaps the only incident during the dinner. Camille was not very found of Mia being my Lady, just like her, and apparently, her family was not very found of Lissa either.

I also noticed that Lord Badica did not appear on the dinner, nor did Lord Dragomir, despite the invitation. Dimitri told me Lord Dragomir usually stayed out of social meetings since he married the singer. Even thought it happened some years ago, the gossips returned when they showed up in public.

During the past week, I received several letters from my guests, thanking for the lovely dinner, which made Olena very happy. Those were the only letters I received, reminding me, that my mother never replied the letter I send her almost four months ago.

.

I was thinking about that while I finished my breakfast, when Vladimir walked inside the room.

" - My King. I am sorry for disturbing. Lord Lucas Ozera is here. He is waiting in your office, and he said he needs to speak with your majesties, as soon as possible." - I looked to Dimitri, and nodded to let him know I was done.

" - Thank you, Vladimir. I will see him now."

Lord Ozera was pacing around the room when we arrived.

" - My King. My Queen." - He bowed his head. " - I am sorry for interrupting your breakfast, but I bring important news."

" - Go ahead." - Dimitri said, looking a little worried about the whole thing.

" - Lord Badica sent a note, saying that no one in his family will be taking over his position in the Council." - Dimitri's face hardened.

" - Did he say anything else?"

" - Only that the King should look another family to do it."

" - Dimitri, what does this means?"

" - There are six names on the Council. Each one of them represents one of the families that supported my great grandfather's kingdom. Our government is solid. The Council is a symbol of our monarchy. Different of England or France, we don't have a parliament. The ministers respond to me, or to the Council. Lord Badica's note means that we are not that solid anymore." - He took a deep breath before looking for Lord Ozera. " - How bad is it?"

" - People are already talking, and it is only a matter of time, before the papers started talking about it. Speaking about papers, the whole Europe knows about Russia's new labor laws. I am still waiting for the US papers, but I am sure they are talking about the same."

" - Please, let the Council know we will be meeting this afternoon to talk and solve this situation. I also need a list with the names of the other noble man that belong to the other families that were once part of the Council." - Dimitri stopped for a second. " - And you said you were waiting for the US papers?"

" - Yes, my King." - Lord Ozera smiled. " - Christian, my son arrives today from New York."

" - I am glad for you, Lord Ozera."

" - Thank you, my King. I shall leave now, and do as you asked me." - He bowed to Dimitri, and then to me, leaving the room.

" - What are we going to do Dimitri?"

" - We are going to wait, and solve things this afternoon. Do not worry Roza. I am sure we can take care of it, and everything will be alright. You will see." - Putting his arms around my waist, he kissed my forehead. " - By the way, Lady Vasilisa Dragomir will be very pleased to know that Lord Ozera's son is back."

" - Really?"

" - Yes. Andre mentioned once that his sister liked the Ozera boy. Rumor has it that he was courting her, before leaving to the States."

" - Well, once this is all solved, I will talk to Lissa."

" - Vasilisa is a good young woman, Roza. She has a good heart, and I am happy to know that you two are becoming friends." - I smiled. " - Just do not worry too much about this, alright?" - Looking into his eyes, I could see Dimitri was worried, even if he was telling me not to, but for now, I decided to trust him.

.

I wish I could say Dimitri was right, but turns out, he was not.

After our meeting with the Council, we really thought everything would be quiet, but it was only a matter of time, before the papers started talking about it.

Two weeks later, Lord Ozera came back, to say that some of the aristocratic men were angry, sending letters, and asking to meet the King. The reason? Many workers wanted to have the rights, that the new laws, gave them, but some of their employers, were unwilling to do so.

The workers refused to work for those employers until they received their rights.

It was the beginning of a crisis. The nobility were unpleased, and complained constantly about Dimitri's regency. The people were unhappy, saying that the King should punish those who did not follow the laws, and if he was not punished them, it was because they were rich and noble and so on. Somehow, both classes found ways to turn the subject and blame Dimitri's regency.

.

I spend most of my time now, trying to help Dimitri. Even thought I could not do much, I knew that just being there, supporting him, was already a good way to help.

Finally, after three rough weeks, Ekaterina came up with an idea to calm things down.

" - I think I know a way to settle the subject down."

" - Please, Lady Zeklos. Do tell us." - Dimitri had been on the edge for the last few weeks, and his patience was running out.

" - Let's give them what they want. First, we will need to please the Nobility. Lunches, dinners, and a lot of smiles should do the trick. We must convince them that this was indeed for the best of the country. During my small time as a Queen, I learned that what the aristocracy wants more than anything is being recognized. They love power, and for them, power is about who is closer to the Royal family. Who gets invited more often, and things like that. Once they are happy, and convinced that this law is for the best, they will have to follow it. Once they do so, the people will be happy too."

" - Are you sure this would be a good plan, Lady Zeklos?" - Lord Dragomir seemed to doubt the idea, and I was not so sure myself.

" - Yes. You know better than anyone what nobility can do, Eric. All there's left for us is to use it in our favor."

" - Perhaps you are right." - Dimitri's voice was thoughtful and as I turned to look at him, he was staring me, and I could almost see his mind spinning. " - Rose and my mother could do the trick."

" - What do you mean, Dimitri?" - I said, trying to hide the fact that I did not like the way he was looking at me.

" - Your dinner was a huge success. My mother is used to do the same, and you both could use that in our favor, doing the best parties and dinners, and teas you can. It would definitely please the nobility."

" - We cannot forget to mention the lovely job our Queen has been doing in the hospital." - I looked to General Dashkov as he smiled.

" - True. Our Queen's job shall not be forgotten." - Lady Szelsky gave me another small smile.

.

I had been working with Lissa for the past three weeks. After I spoke with Dimitri, he convinced some of the rich men that were on my dinner, to help the Hospital. The money they gave was used to buy all kinds of new supplies, so that the doctors, nurses and the Hospital's charity could keep up with the new patients.

I did more. I offered my help one day, to help a nurse who was having problems with a little girl. I used the little I knew about Russian to speak with her, and to calm her down. It turned out, that in the end, she wanted me to bandage her arm. The nurse tried to talk with the young girl, telling her I was the Queen, and I should not do such a thing, but the girl was stubborn, leaving us at an impasse, until Lissa came along, and after I assured her that I did not mind, she finally convinced the nurse to let me bandage the girl. She gave me instructions, and it all went well.

After that, I started to help for good. I would talk with the patients, assisting at the reception, telling where they should and could go, and every now and then, one of the nurses would let me help and stay around when they were attending a patient.

Even though most of them were not used to see their Queen in the hospital, talking to them, working and so, my days were great, because I felt like I was really making a difference.

.

" - I am sure Dimitri agrees with me when I say the things I have been doing at the hospital are small and almost insignificant. I would like the Council to not give too much importance to it."

" - I am sorry my Queen, but it is indeed an important thing to have the Queen of Russia helping at the hospital. Actually, everything you, my Queen, have been doing, not only in the hospital, is important." - General Dashkov's flattering words were annoying, and a small part of me told me that there was something wrong with him.

" - Thank you for your words, General Dashkov, but I would rather if we remain on the topic." - Beside me, Dimitri tensed, and gave me a hard look, before turning to the Council.

* * *

**See you next Friday!**

**Love,**

**MaahKisneer. :)**


End file.
